Mi auténtico heredero
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Draco Malfoy ah criado durante 13 años un hijo que no es suyo,¿será capas de regresarlo a su verdadero padre?.HPxDM.Fluff. NO ES Embarazo Masculino.Chap17.
1. Chapter 1

Mi auténtico heredero.

Draco Malfoy ah criado durante 13 años un hijo que no es suyo, ¿será capas de regresarlo a su verdadero padre?. HPxDM. Fluff.

¡Hola!. Aquí vengo con otra historia, de nuevo para distraerles del fatal retrazo de Dawnfall. Espero que entiendan que esa historia necesita mucho cuidado por la trama principal, que es demasiado complicada como para resolverlo de manera sencilla. Tengan paciencia. Ya en unas semanas hay actualización.

Esta historia es de la variedad "Fluff", ósea que no hay tragedia, ni malos finales. Todo muy dulce y bien.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias.

-/-

-"Estas listo Qitus?"- pregunto Draco Malfoy entrando por la puerta.

El muchacho frente al espejo soltó un gran suspiro. –"Creo que si,…quiero decir, El abuelo me estuvo preparando para esto, no, nada puede salir mal…, además, tu estas aquí, y…bueno.."-

Draco sonrió.-"¿sabes, también estaba nervioso en mi presentación…"-

-"en serio?"- pregunto el muchacho. Mostrando gran interés en su padre.

-"claro, pero, no te preocupes, Eres un Malfoy…"-

-"un Malfoy…"- murmuro el muchacho. Se sujeto las solapas de la elegante túnica color verde. Se ato mejor la corbata. Y trato de peinar su cabello rojo oscuro.

-"vamos…"- ordeno su padre con impaciencia.

Qitus conocía ese tono de vos. Su padre no era alguien de mucha paciencia. De echo, parecía que no le tenia paciencia especialmente a el.

-"¿Te peinaste?"- pregunto de pronto su padre.

-"eh…si…, pero, ya sabes…mi pelo no coopera…"- murmuro el muchacho nervioso.

-"Merlín, no lo puedo creer, cada día esta mas rebelde.."- dijo el hombre rubio tomando el cepillo de plata del tocador, y con fuerza comenzaba a peinar al muchacho.

-"Auch!"- se quejo.

-"no seas llorón!"-

-"Déjalo, no se va a acomodar!"-

-"Tiene que acomodarse, aun que tenga que usar Magia!"- dijo su padre enojado.

-"Tu sabes, es genética!"-

-"ah no, no de nuevo con eso verdad!"- se quejo su padre.-"Cuando aprenderás que los muggles no saben nada, dicen puras tonterías.."-

-"pues yo creo que es algo, bastante probable…, esto tiene que ver con mi madre, Obviamente no viene de ti…"-

-"¿que hay con ella?"- pregunto Draco desconcertado.

-"no lo se, debió tener el mismo cabello que yo…"-

Draco dejo la lucha contra el cabello de su hijo, y lo miro fijamente a través del espejo. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-"Si, quizás tengas razón, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.."- murmuro resignado.-" no le digas a tu abuelo sobre esto…"-

Qitus sonrió a su padre y asintió. Cuando Draco aprobaba alguna teoría muggle. El se ponía muy feliz. Ambo salieron de la habitación, y alcanzaron el pasillo central. Qitus, mas nervioso que nunca, soltó un suspiro, y movió los brazos para relajarse un poco.

-"Yo bajo primero.."- dijo su padre.

El rubio se perdió escaleras abajo hacia el gran salón. Apenas escuchaba las pláticas, que se vieron interrumpidas de inmediato. Cuando su padre pidió la atención de todos.

-"Mis amigos, estoy agradecido que hayan venido esta noche al cumpleaños numero 13 de mi hijo, que de acuerdo a nuestra tradición. Será legalmente heredero de la familia Malfoy. Por favor, un aplauso"-

La gente comenzó a aplaudir de inmediato. Draco se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no salía después de varios minutos. Y como si le leyera la mente, este apareció completamente rojo, rígido, y aperlado. Por las escaleras bajando como un torpe.

Solo había una persona a quien culpar por todas las horribles características que tenia Qitus. Una persona que Draco se mantuvo maldiciendo durante 13 largos años. Especialmente cuando el muchacho demostraba ser hijo de su padre.

_De su verdadero Padre._

La gente comenzó a gritar asustada. Y Draco salio de su ensueño, solo para ver a su hijo rodar como un idiota por las escaleras. De inmediato se dio un cachetada a si mismo. Y escucho claramente como su padre. Lucius, gruñía a su espalda. Mientras su madre, Narcissa gritaba de terror.

Cuando el adolescente llego al final de las escaleras, la gente se arremolino para ayudarlo, y Draco se abrió paso para llegar el. Se apuro a levantar al muchacho del suelo. Que parecía atemorizado. Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera a llorar.

-"Los caballeros no lloran Qitus.."- murmuro en su oído.

-"lo se, es que…lo arruine todo…, yo lo siento padre.."- murmuro el muchacho.

-"Vaya, pero que susto!"- murmuro un hombre gordo, vestido con elegancia.-"Pero que muchacho!"-

-"Si que muchacho…"- siseo Lucius Malfoy aun lado.

-"¿estas bien cariño?"- pregunto Narcissa acercándose a su nieto.-"deberíamos llamar al sanador…"-

-"estoy bien.."- murmuro el muchacho con la cabeza gacha.

-"no cariño, será mejor que nos aseguremos.."- volvió a decir la mujer

-"Estoy bien.."- dijo mas alto.

-"Tienes razón madre, quizás sea mejor llamar a un sanador…"- dijo Draco ignorando a su hijo.

-"ESTOY BIEN!"- grito este ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Lucius, rojo de ira, se adelanto ante el muchacho.-"¡no le grites a tu padre!"-. y le dio una sonora cachetada.

La gente retuvo el aliento. Draco frunció el ceño..-"eso no era necesario"-

-"cállate Draco, ¡no tolerare otra vergüenza de este muchacho!"-

-"es mi hijo, ¡yo lo reprenderé cuando lo considere necesario!"-

-"eres demasiado blando con el, ¡mira en el inútil en que lo convertiste, un malcriado"-

-"es mi hijo, y tu no me dirás como criarlo"- dijo el rubio alzando la voz

-"tendré que enseñarte la misma lección?"- pregunto amenazante Lucius, alzando la mano.

-"¡atrévete!"-

Otra cachetada retumbo por el salón. La gente comenzó a murmurar con inquietud.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Estaba tan tenso que comenzaban a saltarle las venas. Intento por todos los medios no mostrarle debilidad a su padre, y no se toco la mejilla adolorida.

-"espero que ambos entiendan.."- murmuro el rubio mayor.

-"espero que tu entiendas, yo ya no soy un muchacho padre…"- dijo Draco reteniendo su furia en frías palabras.

-"te comportas como uno…_Draco"_-

-"ya, ya, caballeros, aquí no ah pasado nada, el muchacho tiene mucho estrés, a cualquiera le pasa, El otro día fui a ver al ministro de Australia, y me resbale en el baño de su casa, Salí con los pantalones tan húmedos, que el hombre me miro ¡como si fuera un bicho raro!"- dijo el hombre gordo.

La atención de la gente se centro en ese hombre y su historia, y pronto comenzaron a reír. Entre bromas parecieron olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero la verdad era que no. Y Draco sabía que este incidente se haría muy famoso dentro de su sociedad. Pronto comenzó la música de la orquesta de nuevo.

Qitus se fue rápidamente hacia su habitación, y Draco salio detrás de e_l._

Cuando abrió la puerta del muchacho, lo encontró hecho un ovillo sobre su cama. Llorando a lágrima viva.

-"te metí en problemas…"- dijo el

-"¡¿cuando no!"- bromeo Draco.

Pero el muchacho no rió, si no, mas afectado, lloriqueo mas.

-"maldición"- murmuro Draco enfadado consigo mismo.

¿Por qué ser padre era tan difícil?. ¿Por qué no había una guía que dijera que hacer en estos casos?. Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en la cama de su hijo, mientras levantaba un libro Muggle, de algo llamado "Física".

Arrojo el libro sobre el escritorio. Y siguió limpiando el desorden alrededor de la cama.

Al principio, criar a Qitus había sido fácil. Después de todo solo era un pequeño bebe. Y con ayuda de su madre había logrado ingeniárselas bastante bien. Pero cada año el niño desarrollaba más dilemas en sus vidas.

Como cuando a los seis años pregunto por su madre, y Draco tuvo que mentirle por primera ves. O a los nueve, cuando el niño comenzó a darse cuenta que su cabello. Rojo oscuro color del vino, no se parecía en nada al los tres rubios platinados de su familia.

El chico era desordenado, nervioso, histérico, insubordinado, valiente, apasionado. Y extremadamente terco.

Su personalidad era completamente diferente al perfil Malfoy que perduraba desde hacia siglos. Y eso enloquecía al viejo bastardo de Lucius. Siempre diciéndole que hacer.

Además, a estas alturas, se daba cuenta que, este no era el ambiente de Qitus. Por mas que intentara, no podía aplicar "las leyes naturales de la crianza Malfoy".

Su hijo no tenia la sangre para soportar algo así. Su espíritu era salvaje, aventurero, un ave que grita por libertad. Se lamento por haberse dado cuenta tan tarde. Su hijo necesitaba un sistema especial. Algo diferente.

El chico necesitaba ser abrazado, y querido, dejarlo libre, crecer feliz. Sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Lo miro acostado en su cama. Rodeado de cosas Muggles. Libros, _discos compactos,_ computadoras. El no entendía nada de lo que su hijo necesitaba. Pero podría intentarlo. Sonrió ante la idea.

-"sabes Qitus…"- llamo al muchacho, mientras hojeaba el manual de un Automóvil..-"quizás deberíamos ir al lugar donde naciste…"-

-"¿Inglaterra?"- pregunto el chico en un murmullo

-"si…, mi amada Inglaterra."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-"¿en serio podemos?"-

-"por supuesto, solo tu y yo. Necesitamos salir de aquí.."-

Qitus sonrió. Y asintió mientras se levantaba y empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre el viaje.

Draco sonrió aun más. Por que ahora comprendía cual era su error como padre.

El error era. Que no se puede criar a un Potter, como un Malfoy.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora.

No se preocupen, esta historia ya esta terminada, solo falta que la vaya subiendo. Dejen reviews por favor. Estaré actualizando cada semana.

Chus!.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, estoy sumamente feliz de que a mucha gente les haya gustado esta idea nueva, y aun mas contenta de haber creado polémica. Muchas preguntas surgieron. Como:

**¿Por qué Draco tiene al hijo de Harry?.**

Esta la dejo sin respuesta hasta que la historia lo diga por mi.

**¿Quién es la madre del chico?. **

Bueeeeeeno, el chico tiene cabello rojo, creo con eso ya dije muchooooo.

**¿Por qué se llama Qitus…?**

Muchos Reviews parecían consternados por esto. Bien la historia de ese nombre, empieza conmigo ideando una trama, y necesitando un nombre para un personaje. Dije, si es criado por Draco, lo mas apropiado seria que tuviera nombre de **_estrella_**, como muchos personajes en la serie original.

Dale que me encanto el nombre de "Cetus". Pero a mi beta y novia, Terry, no le gusto para nada, así que busque la manera de ser felices las dos. Seguí buscando por Internet, hasta que encontré una página con los nombres de estrellas escritos en Árabe. Ese es el gran misterio.

Cetus es igual a Qitus. Solo que le gusto mas a mi novia.

Y por ultimo, un saludo a mi beta Kary Chan, que regreso a mi y mis pobres fics. ToT

**Chapi 2**

-"No lo puedo creer…."- murmuro Qitus, pegado al vidrio del automóvil.

-"ahora que?"- pregunto Draco.

-"Ese sujeto de ahí, tiene un yoyo!"-

-"un que?"- pregunto el padre buscando con la mirada.

-"esa cosita con una cuerda!"-

El padre bufo ante esto. Y regreso su mirada a la carretera.

Era por lo menos la cuarentava ves que Qitus murmuraba así mismo con asombro, un "no lo puedo creer".

Todo había empezado por supuesto, en el avión Muggle, en el que habían viajado desde Francia. Solamente para complacer el deseo del chico. Y así había seguido todo el camino cuando divisaba otro estupido aparato muggle.

-"no lo puedo creer…"- repitió el chico.

-"Qitus ahora que!"- pregunto su padre ya completamente fastidiado.

El chico sonrió, había llegado al limite de la paciencia de su padre.

-"es que, no puedo creer que vamos a vivir entre muggles…"-

-"no te emociones tanto, no son tan "divertidos", tengo cosas mejores que enseñarte aquí, por ejemplo, el callejón Diagon.."-

-"oh…si…"- murmuro el chico, volteando rápidamente de nuevo a la calle, donde había visto a la lejanía, una toma hidráulica. Estaba por repetir la frase cuando su padre, con un golpe sobre el volante le grito

-"Qitus si vuelves a decir lo mismo otra ves, te juro que le doy la vuelta al auto, y nos regresamos a Francia!"-

-"ya, ya, padre, no te enojes…"- dijo el chico.

Draco volvió a suspirar.-"ya llegamos de todos modos…"-

-"en serio, cual es nuestra casa, cual?"-

Draco sonrió y señalo una gran casa, en un bonito suburbio. Por supuesto, era el mejor de los suburbios de Inglaterra. Por que, si su hijo se mezclaría con muggles, por lo menos que fueran algo "aceptables".

El barrio estaba lleno de casas lujosas, de hecho. Y era donde vivían algunas celebridades de la Tv. . Al frente de la casa, ya le esperaba un mago de corta estatura, y sonrisa radiante. Tenia en su mano el viejo anuncio de vendido. Y saludo mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la cochera.

-"Señor Malfoy"- saludo.-"vengo del ministerio para darle la bienvenida, y activar su red flu.."-

-"por supuesto.."- dijo Draco buscando la llave de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Qitus sacaba la caja de sus cosas de la cajuela, y admiraba el vecindario. Unos chicos de su edad se acercaron curiosos a hacerles preguntas.

-"de donde vienes?"-

-"Francia…"-

-"en serio, que genial, yo vivo en la casa de en frente, si quieres podemos ir a jugar consola"-

-"tengo que preguntarle a mi padre!"- respondió emocionado.

-"anda, apúrate!"-

Qitus miro a su padre suplicante, que apenas había oído la conversación.

-"si, si puedes ir a jugar Cacerola"- respondió Draco con unas sonrisa.

Los niños comenzaron a reírse. Draco frunció el ceño.

-"que pasa?"-

-"n-nada, ya me voy!"- dijo Qitus corriendo junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Draco sonrió y regreso su mirada al mago.

-"como le decía Malfoy, quizás quiera pagar unos cuantos…._impuestos extras.._, y su Red Flu podrá ser internacional…"-

-"es esto legal?"- pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-"em…si"- respondió el mago dudoso.

-"lo siento señor, pero mi familia ya no anda en esos negocios, fue un placer!"- se despidió Draco cerrando la puerta.

Qitus pasó toda la tarde con sus nuevos amigos. La verdad Draco había tenido que desempacar todo el solo. Gracias a Merlín que era un mago, por que de otra manera, nunca hubiera terminado de desempacar todo.

-"engorgio"- dijo terminando de regresar una silla a su tamaño original.

Por ultimo, acomodo una fotografía en su escritorio, y había terminado. Ya era noche, y no había nada en la nevera, así que pensó que seria bueno llevar a su hijo a cenar al caldero chorreante.

Como en la tarde. Qitus se paso todo el camino admirando Londres muggle, hasta que llegaron al edificio que separaba en el mundo mágico. Al entrar la gente lo miro. Parecían sorprendidos de verle, pero nadie dijo nada.

Su hijo se revolvió incomodo mientras pasaba por las mesas, hasta que se sentaron en una.

-"pide lo que quieras hijo…"- murmuro Draco mirando el menú.

-"helado?"-

-"no…"-

-"pero quiero cenar helado!"- repitió el chico, como siempre terco como mula.

-"Dije que no…"-

-"no me importa, quiero helado!"-

-"arruinas tu apetito!"-

-"dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera!"-

-"con un carajo, esta bien, pide un maldito helado!"- grito, y la gente se le quedo mirando.

Qitus sonrió triunfante, y pidió a la mesera, una gran copa de helado.

Frustrado, Draco pidió un filete y una copa de vino. El helado de su hijo llego de inmediato. Y lo vio comerlo con una sonrisa.

Merlín santo, Qitus le sacaba canas, y el aun era joven para tener canas. El muchacho era un demonio!. El muchacho era hijo del mismo demonio!. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

A veces, cuando Draco miraba a Qitus hacer cosas. Le llegaban recuerdos de esa persona. El rubio podía ver en el rostro de su hijo, la misma sonrisa. La misma cara de furia. El semblante de sorpresa. Los mismos ojos tristes. Diablos, incluso el mismo color de ojos.

Verdes brillantes y profundos. Llenos de fiereza y determinación.

¿Dónde estaría el ahora?..., Draco rezaba por no encontrarlo. Por que, a la primera mirada, y una farsa de 13 años se vendría abajo, y el sabia perfectamente que estaba tomando demasiado riesgo en venir hasta acá. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Era como si interiormente deseara encontrar a esa persona.

Pero de nuevo. El podría perderlo todo. Podría perder a su hijo. El mismo seguía perdido, recordando al hombre en cuestión. Cuando una familia entro.

Una mujer castaña acompañada de cuatro pelirrojos. Los dos muchachos eran altos, cabello de fuego, y pecosos. Y una jovencita hermosa. Al final, cerrando el clan familiar, caminaba otro hombre pelirrojo.

Draco no los vio. Seguía concentrado en su muchacho. Sin embargo. Qitus si que los vio!.

Pasaron justo aun lado de su mesa. Todos los pelirrojos lo miraron como si fuera de otro planeta, y de inmediato comenzaban a murmurar inquietos, el mas alto. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que Qitus.

Demasiado parecido. Mismo tono. Rojo oscuro. Los demás eran pelirrojos intensos, del tipo de color zanahoria. Parecía como un extraño rencuentro. Y los muchachos que acompañaban a la pareja, les parecía tan gracioso que lo señalaban descaradamente.

La que debía ser la madre, murmuraba a su marido. Pero no hicieron nada por llamar la atención de sus hijos, por lo contrario. El padre de los pelirrojos, señalo al suyo con sorpresa y burla.

Esto último pareció despertar a su padre de su ensueño.

-"¡Oh Merlín!"- dijo asustado.-"Son Granger, y Weasley!"-

Qitus miro que su padre comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso.

-"vamonos.."-

-"¿Qué, pero si no eh terminado mi helado!"-

-"dije vamonos.."-

-"parece que viste un fantasma, estas pálido!"- se quejo el chico.

-"Qitus, por primera ves en tu vida, hazme caso, y vamonos.."- dijo su padre tan tenso, que Qitus soltó la cucharada de inmediato.

No entendía nada. Pero sabía bien que tenía que ver con la familia de pelirrojos y mujer castaña que habían entrado. Su padre se rebusco la cartera, pero le temblaban tanto las manos, que no podía tomar el dinero justo de la cena.

Qitus le quito la cartera de las manos, y dejo la cuenta y propina. Su padre apuro el paso a la salida. Y salieron hechos un rayo de regreso a casa.

Continuara…

Notas de Autor.

Seriamente consternada por mi vida.

Dejen Reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

**Casi se me olvida que tengo que actualizar, que suerte que me dejaron un review (Ross-rice) , si no, ni me acuerdo. Jajaja. **

**Bueno. Un saludo a Liwk, tienes razón amiga, no me había dado cuenta de que, tiendo a desarrollar mas a Draco como personaje…, tengo algo con el, y ni sabia!. Pero como mencionaste, me puse a leer mis fics, y descubrí que es verdad!.**

**Siento que extrañen Dawn, personalmente yo también lo extraño, y me dolió mucho cortarle 18 paginas enteras, de un dialogo taaaaaan esencial, que fue duro decidir. **

**Me alegro que les guste esa faceta mía!. Es algo que vale la pena explorar. Aun que no soy muy chistosa…, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Chapi 3**

Al día siguiente, su padre lo volvió a traer al callejón Diagon. Era un día caluroso, y lleno de gente.

Qitus hubiera preferido quedarse en casa y merodear el barrio muggle, El era muy bueno merodeando. Esa era otra de esas características que lo hacían tan diferente en su familia.

No podía evitarlo!. Estaba dentro de su naturaleza, quizás eso lo tenia por culpa de su madre, pero como saberlo, si ella había muerto hacia tanto.

Draco no era un hombre muy alegre, de echo era serio, reservado, se desesperaba con facilidad, no le gustaba jugar, esconderse ni hacer travesuras. Draco había sido un niño callado siempre obediente a lo que Lucius le ordenaba.

No sabia mucho de su padre como estudiante de Hogwarts, por que, había algo que Draco ocultaba sobre ese lugar. No sabia que era, pero tenia la esperanza que, la repentina decisión de Draco por traerlo a Inglaterra, fuera para por fin revelarle esa parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, parecía que había sido igual que ahora. Resignado a la voluntad de su padre. A jugar con la gente. A chantajear. A ganar dinero de manera sucia. De admirar las artes oscuras.

Lucius siempre estaba orgulloso de Draco. Casi en todo, al menos.

Algo que su abuelo nunca había aceptado de su hijo. _Era el, Qitus.._

Y por lo que veía, ese era el único error de Draco, para ser el perfecto Malfoy. Si Qitus no hubiera nacido. Draco seria un aristocrático importante. Y no el simple ministro júnior del Ministro francés.

Lucius culpaba a Qitus del fracaso de su hijo. Y con motivos.

La madre de Qitus había sido una campesina Muggle de un pueblo Italiano. Donde Draco había estudiado antes de ir a Francia a alcanzar a sus padres.

La realidad, según Draco le había confesado, es que, ellos había escapado de Inglaterra cuando el Dark Lord fue derrotado. Qitus sabía mucho de ese hombre, por que Lucius siempre lo admiro.

Pero sin embargo, no era tan genial después de todo, si un solo hombre. "Harry Potter". lo había vencido. Y fue así como los Malfoy's escaparon como ratas de Inglaterra. Ante su derrota.

Draco partió hacia Italia para perder la pista, y no levantar sospechas, y sus padres fueron a Francia a esperarlo.

Pero Draco no llego solo a Francia. Su padre llego con un bebe de una campesina Muggle, que había muerto al dar a luz.

Eso había manchado a la familia, pero, Narcissa, una mujer conmovida, no dejo que Lucius lo tirara a la calle el pequeño bulto. Así que, a mentiras justificaron la repentina aparición de Qitus en la familia.

Desde entonces, su abuelo siempre estaba detrás de el, ordenándole, y gritándole, tratándolo mal.

Qitus era la desgracia de Draco. Pero su padre parecía amarlo mucho. Por que a pesar de eso, Draco nunca lo había tratado mal. Siempre lo cuidaba, y le dejaba tener todas las cosas muggles que el quería.

Draco era un buen padre. Aun que. Demasiado sumiso con su propio padre. Así que Qitus estaba completamente feliz, de haber dejado Francia, y la casa de sus abuelos. Miles de kilómetros atrás.

Su padre había sido valiente por primera ves.

Ahora mismo, el rubio revisaba unos libros en Flourish y Blotts, una librería en pleno corazón del callejón. Y Qitus curioseaba la sección de libros muggles mientras tanto. Caminaba perdido entre los estantes. Que no vio entrar a la misma familia de pelirrojos del día anterior. Y tampoco vio como los hijos se acercaban a el despacio, sin hacer ruido.

El más alto de todos. El mas parecido a Qitus, le toco el hombro. Y el muchacho salto asustado hasta el alma.

-"Joder, de cerca es mas parecido todavía!"- dijo la chica.

-"tu podrías ser nuestro hermano perdido, si supiéramos que Ron perdió un hijo!"- comento el otro joven.

-"ciertamente…, quizas estamos emparentados.."-dijo la chica

-"no lo creo.."- dijo Qitus.

-"seguro, hay muchas ramas de Weasleys en el mundo!"-

-"pues a mi me parece que este es de nuestra familia cercana!"- dijo el alto, que habia mantenido callado. un primo!"-

-"No lo creo"- repitió Qitus.-"Soy Qitus Malfoy"-

Los tres pelirrojos hicieron expresiones al oír su nombre.

-"tienes razón, nosotros nunca nos emparentaríamos a una familia tan horrible"- dijo la chica llena de desprecio.

-"y que lo digas…"- contesto su hermano.

Ella y el chico se fuero. Qitus se quedo solo con el muchacho alto.

-"no les hagas caso…, son unos idiotas, pero yo si se de donde eres…"-

-"de Francia?"- pregunto el muchacho escéptico.

-"no"- dijo con una sonrisa.-"mis primos son unos idiotas, y no se dan cuenta, pero yo soy observador, y se la historia secreta. Además, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte…"-

-"mis ojos?"- pregunto Qitus, mientras su corazón palpitaba mas rápido.

-"si, esos ojos solo le pertenecen a una persona…"-

-"a…quien?"-

-" al tío Harry"-

Qitus frunció el ceño. -¿Quién?"-

-"escucha, no tengas miedo, yo se que ese bastardo te secuestro"- dijo el alto señalando a Draco, aun perdido entre las estanterías.

Qitus frunció el ceño.

-"el es mi padre…"-

-"no, no, tu padre es Harry!"-

-"estas en un error, mi padre esta ahí, es ese rubio"-

-"y por que es rubio y tu pelirrojo?"-

-"ah….por mi madre…"-

-"exacto!"- dijo el alto pelirrojo con emoción.-"Tienes su cabello, eres Danny!"-

-"me llamo Qitus…"- dijo ahora fastidiado. Pero aun con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

-"no, eres el hijo de mi tía Ginny!"-

-"mi madre se llamaba Carmela Patucci"-

-"Qitus?"- pregunto su padre viendo la escena entre los dos pelirrojos.

-"lo siento, me llama mi padre…adiós.."- dijo Qitus.

-"no, espera!"-

-"adios!"- repitió Qitus. Apurando el paso para llegar a Draco. Quien lo recibió preocupado, mirando al alto pelirrojo.

-"que quería ese muchacho?"- pregunto Draco enojado.

-"no lo se…"-

-"es un Weasley, no te acerques a los Weasleys…."-

-"por que no?"-

-"por que son pobres…bueno, quizás no, Granger debe tener un buen trabajo, umm, por que antes eran pobres"-

-"padre, eso no es suficiente…"-

-"si lo es, escucha, su padre es un….viejo enemigo mío, es posible que sus malcriados hijos quieran hacerte daño, aléjate de ellos…"-

-"podrian mentirme para hacerme daño?"- pregunto Qitus preocupado.

-"por supuesto hijo…"- murmuro Draco nervioso.

Qitus se relajo. .-"si, tienes razón esos chicos son malos, será mejor que me aleje de ellos.."

-"muy bien…"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.-"por que no vamos a comer al caldero chorreante…"-

-"primero quiero ver la tienda de escobas, te importa si voy solo, y te alcanzo después?"-

-"por supuesto…"- contesto Draco despidiéndose de su hijo, revolviéndole los eternos cabellos rebeldes.

Qitus contemplo como su padre se marchaba entre la multitud de gente. Y luego el tomaba su propio camino.

"es todo una mentira.."- se dijo así mismo. Pero no estaba seguro del significado de sus propios pensamientos.

Después de todo, Draco nunca le había enseñado alguna foto de su madre, y el no entendía por que. Además, era verdad que no había parentesco físico de ningún tipo entre el y su padre.

Eran como el agua y el aceite en todos los sentidos. Era demasiadas cosas a favor de la teoría de ese pelirrojo, pero de nuevo. Como podía estar seguro de que Draco no era su padre?.

Quizás estaba buscando un pretexto para justificar sus errores, sus desperfectos. Le dolía pensarlo, pero el era la desgracia de la familia. Solo un chico pelirrojo entre rubios de generaciones. Había visto los retratos. 10 generaciones de cabellos dorados hasta llegar a el. La mota de tinta roja sobre las paredes de la mansión.

Además, Qitus usaba lentes de graduación. Pero de inmediato, cuando Draco lo descubrió, lo llevo a una clínica muggle en Paris, donde le hicieron una operación para arreglarle la vista.

Su padre no estaba muy contento en ese entonces, de echo, estaba furioso. Que ni si quiera dudo de las técnicas muggles, como usualmente hacia, si no que, apenas se entero, lo llevo directo y sin objeciones.

Draco le hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie. De hecho, Qitus guardaba muchos secretos de sus abuelos.

Todo estaba en la genética. Decía el libro. Draco no usaba lentes. Ni la abuela, ni el abuelo, ni los bisabuelos, ni nadie. Y como Qitus tenia una historia familiar muy larga, era fácil rastrear los genes de los cuales descendían sus características.

Pero por que debía creerle a un Muggle, por que tenia que dudar!. Aun que, las mujeres pasan completo el código genético, o algo así, por lo tanto, Qitus podría heredar cosas de su madre.

Y Qitus no sabía nada sobre su madre. Reparo con frustración.

Luego vino a su mente aquel extraño suceso cuando tenía diez años. El abuelo Lucius le estaba dando una lección sobre linajes. Y lazos familiares. Como siempre. Le explicaba y contaba la historia de cada orgulloso miembro ancestral. Y Qitus debía aprender sus nombres y fechas de fallecimiento.

Pero el abuelo lo tomo firmemente del brazo, y le había dicho con vos ronca**_. -"Los lazos familiares, son tan fuertes, que se sienten…., puedo sentir a Draco caminando en el piso de arriba, y a Narcissa en el cuarto de costura, sin embargo, a ti no te siento crío…, es como si tu no tuvieras la sangre que nos llama…, debe ser tu sangre sucia, no hay otra explicación…, es como si tu no existieras...en nuestro lazo…"-_**

El chico estaba tan desconcertado, y distraído, que no miraba su espalda, una mano pesada le tapo la boca, su reacción fue luchar, pero esa persona lo sujeto firmemente.

-"Lo siento Danny…"- murmuro aquella vos.

Qitus sabia quien era. Era el extraño Weasley. Su padre tenia razón, los Weasleys solo le querían hacer daño, había sido un tonto por dejarse afectar así. Estaba tan distraído y débil que no se dio cuenta del peligro que andaba cerca. Ahora estaba en una situación extremadamente peligrosa, y ese pelirrojo le quitaba la varita.

-"no te preocupes, no pasara nada…"- le aseguro el pelirrojo antes de desmayarlo.

Qitus vio todo negro, y no supo que seria de el.

**Continuara…**

N.de.A.

Y si mis lectores, Harry aparece en el siguiente capitulo. Junto a la verdadera historia, sobre el nacimiento de Qitus, y como termino con Drake.

Dejen Reviews. Yo los leo, y cada uno es importante. Me hacen sonreír mucho.

Chus!. See ya! Next Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus Reviews. Espero les siga gustando la historia, después de leer mi explicación. **

**Dedicado a mi beta Kary. Y al látigo que maneja, para que ustedes sigan disfrutando de este fic.**

**_Chapter 4_**

Hace 16 años atrás. Draco Malfoy quemaba nervioso un cubo lleno de documentos comprometedores.

Sus padres deberían estar escondidos en Francia. Y el debiera estar en Italia. Pero la verdad, Lucius había dejado tantas evidencias en su contra al correr asustado fuera del país. Que Draco no podía simplemente dejarlo todo, para que el ministerio lo terminara encontrando.

Lord Voldemort estaba por cumplir un año de destruido, pero la fortaleza de la bestia estaba todavía habitada por muchos mortífagos que vivían en la eterna esperaza de que su señor regresara.

Su determinación había resultado tan increíble que el ministerio no había sido capas de derrotarlos todavía. Y demostraban estar todavía llenos de fuerza. Pero el rubio sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que este lugar y toda su gente perdieran la batalla.

Y estaba casi seguro que eso seria muy pronto. Mucho mas pronto de lo imaginado, por que tres meses atrás, Bellatrix con ayuda de otros, había logrado secuestrar a la esposa de Potter.

Y Potter, siendo el héroe que era. Había redoblado los ataques para rescatar a su mujer. Y las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas. Que ahora mismo Draco se encargaba de destruir un escritorio lleno de objetos, y echaba abajo una vitrina con cosas oscuras.

Se dio por satisfecho cuando la habitación de los Malfoy's, dentro del cuartel de Voldemort, quedo reducido a escombros, así que tomo su maletín, decidido a escapar de una vez por todas.

Afuera el caos era el mismo. Los enloquecidos Mortífagos atacaban a cualquiera. Por que muchos querían tomar el control. Corría como un loco hacia las mazmorras, donde estaba el pasaje seguro hacia el bosque. Cuando en una celda un gemido aterrador llamo su atención.

Echó una mirada adentro. Y descubrió la frágil figura de Ginny Weasley, completamente abandonada en el suelo de la celda. Sudorosa y gimiendo.

-"ayudame.."- murmuro la mujer cuando lo vio.

Draco dio una mirada hacia el pasillo, donde no había nadie. Quiso echar una mejor mirada, y subió hacia arriba, de nuevo hacia el gran salón.

Había mucho caos. Y Draco le pregunto a un hombre que sucedía.

-"la orden, la orden esta atacando"- dijo el histérico antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Draco regreso a las mazmorras, y tiro su maletín al suelo, tomo la varita y se adentro a la celda de la Weasley.

-"Que tienes?"- pregunto atemorizado.

-"voy a dar a luz…"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto aterrado.

-"salva a mi bebe Malfoy, por favor.."-

-"el bebe? No, no, mejor te sacare de aquí y te llevare lo mas cerca de Potter que pueda…"-

-"No Malfoy, el bebe tiene que nacer ahora, sino morirá…"-

Draco aterrado asintió, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a posicionarse. Ella se levanto con todas sus fuerzas. Y con su valor, y fortaleza Gryffinfor se puso de cuclillas como si fuera a orinar.

-"Que hago?"- pregunto Draco mientras ella se sujetaba de el para no caer.

-"recíbelo abajo"- dijo ella. Señalando a sus holgadas y sucias faldas.

Si Draco pensó estar aterrado. Con esa sentencia estaba peor. Se limpió el sudor, mientras la pelirroja se alzaba la falda, y le enseñaba su enorme panza. Draco tuvo que inclinarse nervioso para ver a trabes de su entrada, donde sobre salía una cabeza llena de sangre.

La mujer gemía y hacia muecas, pujando con todas sus fuerzas para sacar al niño. Y Draco temeroso, adentro las manos hacia la vagina de la mujer, y tomaba la cabeza del niño mientras lo jalaba con cuidado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue, que tenia en sus manos a la criatura mas pequeña y terriblemente hermosa que hubiera visto. El bebe gritaba a todo pulmón. Y Draco lo manipulo como si fuera un verdadero tesoro.

Mientras la madre se dejaba caer de nuevo al suelo. Draco le dio al niño, y ella sonrió.

-"llamalo Daniel…"- dijo ella .-"cuidalo, por favor Malfoy…"-

-"de que hablas?"-

-"no puede estar aquí cuando vengan tus compañeros, lo mataran…"-

-"entonces levántate, te sacare de aquí…"-

-"no Malfoy, estoy agotada, aun que pudiera caminar, de todos modos moriré.."-

-"pero tu hijo te necesita!"-

-"eres su única oportunidad Draco, por favor…"-

Draco lo medito, mientras el bebe dormía tranquilo en el pecho de su madre. Era verdad lo que Weasley decía. En cualquier minuto, Bellatrix y los demás, vendrían a matar a la pelirroja si la batalla se ponía densa afuera.

Se quito la chaqueta de inmediato. Y la mujer le regreso al niño, entre ambos lo taparon bien, y Draco lo aferro a su pecho.

-"Adios Danny…"- murmuro ella dándole un beso en la frente.-"llevatelo"- ordeno después.

Draco volvió a asentir, y se marcho dándole una ultima mirada a la pelirroja tendida en el suelo. Que lloraba a lagrima viva pero con los ojos llenos de firme decisión. Su hijo viviría.

El mismo derramo unas lagrimas mientras escapaba. Draco nunca supo que Ginny había escrito con sangre sobre el suelo de la celda el nombre del bebe.

4 horas de intensa lucha después. Harry Potter llegaba hasta su mujer, que como había predicho, había muerto por el esfuerzo. Su marido grito lleno de furia al percatarse de que Ginny había dado a luz sola. Pero el bebe no estaba por ningún lado.

Ese fue el golpe mas duro en la vida de Harry Potter. Pensando que lo había perdido todo. Y esperando que su hijo, perdido, o muerto, tuviera un poco de suerte. Dejo que su mundo cayera.

Mientras tanto, Draco y el bebe, viajaron directamente hacia Francia. Donde Draco contaría una historia diferente a la real, y adoptaba como suyo al niño. Considerando que la guerra aun estaba demasiado fresca, como para llevar al niño con su verdadero padre.

Draco nunca piso Italia. Pero sus padres nunca lo supieron. Y el se aseguraba de que así fuera. los años pasaron muy rápido, y el pequeño bebe se había adentrado tanto en su corazón, que se dio cuenta de que no tenia deseos de regresar al niño.

Harry seguro pensaba que estaba muerto. ¿Qué había de malo en dejarlo en el engaño?. Draco sabia que era algo egoísta. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era como lo enseñaron a pensar. Y mientras el pudiera, nunca dejaría que le arrebataran al niño.

.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD.HD

La madriguera Weasley's es y siempre seria, una casa llena de niños. Era normal tener toneladas de hijos. Unos grandes otros pequeños, pero por montones.

Nadie se fijo que Arthur. El mas grande de todos los nietos, entraba cargando un pelirrojo de mas. Incluso paso frente a sus padres, y tíos, pero ninguno pareció notar la diferencia de este pelirrojo, y los demás.

Eso era prueba suficiente de que había encontrado a su primo perdido. Arthur era hijo de Bill y Fleur. Y era el único de todos sus primos, que recordaba a la tía Ginny.

Era un mujer alegre, cariñosa y tremendamente divertida. Ella solía dejarlo tocar su panza embarazada antes de que eso tan horrible sucediera.

Arthur acompañaba a Ginny el día que la secuestraron, y jamás se había recuperado del trauma. Los mortífagos lo habían echo aun lado como un trapo, a pesar de que el intento defender a su tía, pero como podría vencer un crió, a los mas sádicos mortífagos.

Y chico que llevaba en los brazos era inconfundible. Fácil de reconocer. su corazón se apretaba con tenerlo en brazos. Era como si por pudiera deshacerse del peso que sentía. De la horrible culpa. A pesar de que Harry, le había dicho numerosas veces que el no había tenido la culpa.

Se metió a su habitación, y cerro bien la puerta. Luego despertó al chico, que lo miro aterrado.

-"mi abuelo no va pagar un centavo!"- dijo de inmediato.

-"esto no es un secuestro, al revés..., ya estas en casa"-

-"esta no es mi casa!"-

-"si lo es, pero no lo sabes, déjame mostrarte algo…"- dijo Arthur revisando entre sus cosas personales.

Saco un álbum de fotos, y se lo mostró. Qitus entro en un shock terrible. En las fotografías aparecía un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y una pelirroja. Era como verse a si mismo en un espejo.

Los ojos de el. El color de cabello de ella, pero definitivamente revuelto como el. El mismo mentón que el. La nariz de ella...

Podría ser una coincidencia, no?.., si que lo era!. Draco era su padre y nadie mas.

Aun que el bien podría ser la mezcla perfecta de ese hombre, y esa mujer. Miro confundido al pelirrojo.

-"El es Harry, y ella es Ginny"- le dijo con una sonrisa.-"y son tus padres…"-

-"Draco es mi padre"- respondió lo que rondaba su mente.

-"no lo es…, es magia, No la sientes?"- pregunto Arthur, sujetándole la mano.

Qitus cerro los ojos. Era una sensación extraña la que le recorría. Y misteriosamente si era como estar en "casa". Podía sentir muchas personas dentro del edificio. Cada energía era especial, y diferente. Se pregunto si es lo que Lucius había dicho esa vez.

-"yo soy Qitus Malfoy…"- murmuro triste.-"o eso pensaba…"-

-"bienvenido a la madriguera Danny…"-

Qitus tuvo ganas de llorar. Especialmente por que sentía que era verdad. Sabia que el nunca podría ser un Malfoy, por que nunca fue uno. Draco no era su padre, y le habían mentido toda la vida. Sin embargo, no podía odiarlo, de echo, contradictoriamente, quería ir corriendo a que su padre lo abrazara. Pero quien era su padre?.

-"donde estas ellos?"- pregunto señalando la fotografía.

-"Ginny murió cuando naciste…"- contesto el alto con tristeza.

Qitus soltó una risa irónica.-"no importa el apellido, parece que nunca tendré madre…"- dijo con amargura.

-"Y Harry esta en el trabajo…"-

-"en que trabaja?"-

-"es un Auror.."-

-"como dices que me llamo?"-

-"Daniel Potter…"-

-"Potter?"-

-"si, eres el hijo de Harry Potter!"-

Vaya sorpresa. Era mejor que Lucius no se enterara de esto. Se preguntaba si Draco lo sabia…., si por supuesto que lo sabia, por eso guardaban tantos secretos.

Comenzaba a sentirse agobiado por tanta información. Deseaba ir a casa!.

-"me quiero ir a mi casa…"-

-"esta…es.."-

-"No, esta no es mi casa, si no me sacas de aquí, gritare…"-

El alto pelirrojo lo miro con duda. Acaso pensaba que Qitus se iba a quedar en una casa extraña. Simplemente por que las pruebas se inclinaran. Aun peor sabiendo que Draco estaria ya preocupado por la hora.

-"dajeme ir, yo….quiero….arreglar las cosas con mi padre…"- dijo de forma lastimera.

Arthur pareció comprender por que asintió, y lo condujo hacia la sala de la madriguera. Abajo como siempre, el desorden reinaba la casa, un gran numero de personas reían y hablaban con mucha calidez. Sin embargo, Qitus estaba acostumbrado a la soledad de una mansión. Y una casa completamente habitada lo ponía muy nervioso.

Estaban por alcanzar la salida, cuando la puerta se abrió sola, y Harry Potter en persona cocho contra el chico. Pasaron eternos minutos, en los que dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron.

Harry supo de inmediato, de tan solo verlo.

Y también Qitus lo supo. Y se aterro. Y corrió hacia la chimenea. Sin importarle que la gente que antes no había prestado atención., quedaba en un intenso silencio. Mientras el, con lagrimas brotando arrojaba la bolsa entera de polvos Flu, y la casa se iluminaba con la llamarada.

El muchacho tembloroso grito la dirección. Y desapareció.

_Continuara…_

**Nota de Autor.**

**Yep. Errrr, ya veremos una confrontación con Draco. Dejen Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sueño…., Dormir…., Reviews…**

**Ah si…, les aviso, que se me esta olvidando como hablar, y escribir el español. Toleren mis faltas de ortografía. Cada día peores…**

**Chapi 5 **

Draco Malfoy estaba dando vueltas interminables en su despacho. Estaba tan nervioso, que había olvidado comer desde que Qitus no había llegado al caldero chorreante.

Había pedido ayuda en el modulo de Diagon Alley, pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Por que para declarar a una persona perdida debían pasar 24 hrs.

Pero su hijo podía correr todo tipo de peligro en las calles del callejón, y además, había mucha gente aun resentida con la familia Malfoy. No es que pudieran reconocerle el parecido. Pero el muchacho podría ser tan idiota como para presentarse así mismo a los enemigos.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron con brutal intensidad. Qitus se derrapo por el piso del estudio, completamente cubierto de cenizas. Y su padre fue a su inmediato encuentro.

-"Por Merlín Qitus, me aterras a muerte, que diablos pensabas"-

El muchacho se acurruco en sus brazos, Draco se dio cuenta que su muchacho lloraba.

-"Qitus, estas bien, estas herido, alguien te hizo algo?"-

Cuando de nuevo las llamas se encendieron. Harry Potter apareció frente a el.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pensó que este momento llegaría algún día, pero no tan pronto. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, mientras afirmaba a Qitus a su pecho. Donde lo acunaba casi como un bebe.

-"Malfoy….dime, dime si es mi hijo…"- dijo Harry con vos ronca.

Draco cerró los ojos. Qitus soltó un lamento más audible. El rubio no tenía vos para responder. Sentía tanta pena. Y mas que su hijo se enterara de esta manera. Asintió lentamente.

Harry dejo escapar un gruñido. Draco no sabia si de felicidad, alivio o coraje.

De pronto, los dos hombres y el muchacho lloraban a lágrima viva. No podían ni si quiera pensar derecho. Draco se dio cuenta que tenia que ser fuerte, no le estaba brindando seguridad a su hijo. Que pensaría de verlo llorar. Se quito las lágrimas casi con furia. Pero aun incapaz de decirle algo a Potter.

-"no me lo quites…"- dijo por fin, con una quebrada y patética vos.

Harry pareció escucharlo, por que, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de fría furia, y alejo al igual, las lagrimas de su rostro.-"Devuélvemelo…"-

-"NO SOY NINGUN MALDITO OBJETO!"- grito Qitus con furia, alejando a Draco de su abrazo, eh intercambiando miradas con ambos padres.

Se encargo de tomar un jarrón y lanzarlo al piso. Los dos hombres le miraron impactado. Mientras este corría a refugiarse a su cuarto.

Ambos le siguieron por el pasillo. Ahora completamente desconcertados, y preocupados.

-"abre Qitus.."- murmuro Draco.-"Siento haberte tratado así.."-

Pero otra explosión del otro lado de la puerta, le contesto a Draco.

-"es así todo el tiempo?"- pregunto Harry con una media sonrisa.

-"si, ya sabes como son los chicos a esta edad…"-

-"si, es definitivamente como yo.."- murmuro Harry orgulloso.

Intercambiaron otra sonrisa, típica de padres orgullosos. Hasta que repararon en lo extraño que era esto. Por que Qitus solo podía tener un solo padre.

Y Harry recordó de pronto su furia, pero ya no estaba tan interesado en tenerla.

-"no va salir hasta mañana, Potter…"- dijo Draco con un largo suspiro.-"sera mejor que nos sentemos a tomar una tasa de café, y platicar las cosas entre tu y yo…, como adultos no?"-

-"supongo tienes razón.."-

Ambos fueron a la cocina, y Draco conecto la cafetera esperando que el café saliera por si solo. Harry atento del patético intento del rubio por hacerlo el mismo, se acerco a accionar la maquina.

-"ves, tienes que apretarle aquí.., y poner el grano acá…"-

-"oh si, ya veo para que es el filtro…, lo siento, Qitus insistió en tener una casa completamente Muggle…"-

-"Qitus!"-

-"ese es su nombre…"- comento Draco.

-"estas loco, quien en su sano juicio le pondría ese nombre a un niño?"-

-"hey, es un nombre original, es el nombre de una estrella, justo como el mío"-

-"solo a ti entonces, se te ocurre tal bobería, mi hijo no tendrá un nombre tan amanerado como el tuyo"- dijo Hary enojado. Draco se sonrojo de inmediato.

-"pues déjame informarte Potter, que tiene 13 años llamándose así!"-

-"pues entonces, tendrá que acostumbrarse de nuevo!"- contesto Harry.

-"ademas, que estupido y vulgar nombre, es Daniel!"-

-"como sabes?"- pregunto Harry ahora sonrojado.

Draco soltó un suspiro. Se llevo una mano a la frente en intento de detener su dolor de cabeza, pero fue imposible. –"esta bien…quizás…deba contarte esto.."-

El rubio tuvo que soportar dos horas de gestos de Harry. El hombre parecía estar subido en la montaña rusa de los sentimientos. Por que derramaba lagrimas, y luego sus ojos brillaban de felicidad mientras sonreía, cuando Draco le describió el parto.

Y de nuevo a las lágrimas cuando llego la parte en que Draco, dejo a la mujer tendida en el suelo.

-"me pidió que lo cuidara…"- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco.

-"Ironico, me tomo unas horas después llegar a ella. Si tan solo me hubiera apurado mas…"-

-"imposible Potter, no podías salvarla, Bellatrix tenia a sus mejores hombres y las mas difíciles bardas. No era su destino…"-

-"entonces, has estado todo este tiempo en Francia?"- dijo Harry desesperado por cambiar el tema

-"eso es, conseguí trabajo en el ministerio Francés, y me las arregle para criar al testarudo."-

-"no lo puedo creer…"-

-"no te preocupes Potter, Qitus no tuvo educación para Mortifago. No permití que Lucius interviniera"-

-"por lo que veo, lo quieres mucho…y cuidaste bien de el, Gracias Malfoy, pero seguramente Ginny hubiera preferido que me entregaras a nuestro hijo…, es lo apropiado.."-

-"No Potter, no puedo dejar que te lleves a mi hijo…"-

-"ya, déjate tu noble tarea, y deja que venga con su verdadera familia.."-

-"Yo soy su única familia Potter!"-

-"quieres pelear por el?"- pregunto Harry amenazante.

-"Por supuesto, imbecil, nos vemos en la corte…"-

-"esta bien…"- murmuro Harry.

-"bien…"-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Harry le dio un largo trago a la taza de café.

-"Sabes!"-

-"Malfoy!"-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Draco se sonrojo.

-"adelante, tu primero.."-

-"Ah, estaba pensando, que me gustaría que Danny, atienda Hogwarts este año…"- dijo Harry apenado.

-"pensaba lo mismo…"- sonrió débilmente el rubio.-" es tan parecido a ti, y a Ginny…, seguro seria un orgulloso Gryffindor, quizás lo nombre capitán del equipo"-

-"Le gusta jugar?"- pregunto Harry con ojos brillosos.

-"le fascina, intente que fuera un cazador, pero ya te digo que tiene tu sangre, así que, prefiere ser buscador…"-

-"Yo podía hablar con la directora Mcgonagall"-

-"Harias eso por el?"-

-"por supuesto"- contesto Harry sonriente..-"cuentame como aprendió a volar…"-

-"oh"- Draco sonrió radiante. Y empezó su relato

Para cuando los dos hombres se dieron cuenta, habían pasado toda la noche intercambiando recuerdos. Draco le contaba de la niñez de Qitus, mientras Harry recordaba cada una de las boberías que se decían en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Qitus los encontró así, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, muertos en carcajadas. Era desconcertante. No sabia que decir. Además, el no sabia que Draco podía reír de esa manera tan llena de vida.

Su padre parecía tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto así. Tenia que ver con el echo que Harry también reía con el..

-"ah, Qitus…siéntate…"- dijo Draco recuperando el aliento, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-"quieres algo?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-"puedo preparar huevos.."- completo Draco.

-"n-no….solo quiero cereal…"- respondió el chico.

Draco le dio un tazón y leche, Qitus miro el plato como si fuera lo más emocionante que hubiera visto. Pero comenzó a sentirse nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta que ambos hombres le miraban expectantes. Como si de un momento a otro les dijera con quien se quería ir.

Y eso es algo que nunca haría.

-"que miran?"- pregunto defensivo.

-"no, nada, solo come si, luego te arreglas.."- dijo Draco

-"Por que?"-

-"Harry te llevara a pasar el día…"-

-"cuando decidiste eso!"- pregunto enojado.

-"Danny, se que, no me conoces, y que no quieres saber nada de mi, pero soy tu padre y quiero estar contigo.."- dijo Harry

-"Mi padre es..D."-

-"Tambien es tu padre…"- le corto el rubio de inmediato.

-"que?"- pregunto el muchacho viendo sorprendido a Draco.

-"termina pronto, y te iras con el.."- termino Draco, y luego abandonado la cocina.

El rubio no soportaba el dolor en su pecho. No quiso seguir ahí, no quería que lo vieran derrumbarse. Así que se encerró en su estudio.

Una hora después, Harry tocaba la puerta y entraba. Draco fingía trabajar, pero llevaba todo ese tiempo pensando, y mirando la hoja en blanco delante de el.

-"es hora de irnos.."-

-"esta bien…"- respondió sin mirar

-"lo traeré de vuelta a las ocho…"-

-"si, tomate tu tiempo…"-

-"Sabes, por que no vienes con nosotros!"- dijo Harry de pronto. Sabia que Draco estaba decaído, triste. Y no quería dejar al hombre solo.

-"no, no.., el necesita pasar tiempo contigo.."-

-"estas seguro?"-

-"si…adelante…"-

-"eh..Draco…"- comenzó Harry nervioso, no estaba seguro que quería decirle..-"fue bueno verte otra ves…"-

Draco alzo la mirada y sonrió. Asintió en silencio. Y el corazón de Harry palpito más deprisa.

Continuara.

Carajo, no soy maquina de escribir…, Dawn me quita mucha energía.. , Mi vida apesta.

Y pronto moriré de Tos…Love you all.

Aun así quiero Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Que placer es escribirles cada semana. Mis cordiales saludos a todos los seguidores de mi hijo adoptivo, Qitus, y sus dos tontos padres. **

**Son sujetos muy divertidos, en especial ahora que puedo anunciar que hay segunda parte de esta historia. Terminando mí autentico heredero, vendrá "Tiempo para los dos". Una historia llena de detalles graciosos y picantes.**

**Qitus con 19 años. Es más que suficiente para hacerme reír mientras imagino lo que les va pasar. Como simple adelanto. Les dejo el Summary preliminar. Un borrador sobre lo que estoy trabajando. **

Summary: Se ah desatado una liberación sexual en Londres. Draco Malfoy peleara contra sus principios y moralidades. Harry Potter intenta mantener a flote su relación. Mientras que el hijo de Harry, a decido ser un patán con ambos. HxD.

**Pero no hay por que apresurar las cosas, que Qitus aun tiene sus tiernos 13 años…y tienen que sortear lo que viene. **

**Chap 6**

-"Wow…eso estuvo genial…"- dijo Harry emocionado.

Maldición, se dijo Qitus cuando se dio cuenta que era la sexta ves que sonreía sin control. No podía evitar contagiarse. Todo seria más fácil si Harry fuera una bestia horrible, fácil de odiar.

Pero no!. Harry tenia que ser amable, cariñoso, tan divertido,

-"quieres subir de nuevo?"- pregunto señalando al juego mecánico del parque Muggle.

-"no, esta bien así Harry, ya me eh mareado…"- respondió.

-"anda, no seas miedoso!"-

-"en serio Harry!"- dijo el sonriendo.-"mejor vamos por un helado"-

-"seria mas propio que comieras algo mas saludable.., mira la hora, ya es tiempo para la cena."-

-"quiero cenar helado!"- respondió testarudo.

-"Aww, esta bien.."- respondió juguetón.-"pero no le digas a Draco, estoy seguro que el no permite esto.."-

Qitus asintió. Y ambos fueron al restaurante del parque de diversiones. Y comieron grandes bolas de helado.

-"ahora que haremos?"- pregunto el chico.

-"vamos a la madriguera.."-

-"no me gusta ese lugar, demasiada gente.."-

-"pero, tienes que conocer a tus abuelos…"-

-"Lucius es mi abuelo…"-

-"por supuesto que no…"-

-"Draco me dijo que la gente piensa que son malos, pero no es verdad, Lucius puede ser un poco desesperado, pero no es malo!"-

Harry bufo enojado.

-"Mi padre tampoco es malo, es un buen padre, no me lleves lejos Harry…"- decir el niño temeroso.-"por favor… _papá_…"-

Si Harry había estado enojado todo el día, por la manera en la que Danny defendía a la familia Malfoy, y lo emocionado que se ponía cuando hablaba de ella. Se le olvido al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Su hijo lo había llamado "papá". Había esperado años para escuchar esas simples palabras, que de pronto, no le importo compartir a Danny con Draco.

-"me dijiste papá…"-

-"bueno…si, por que…genéticamente lo eres…¿no, lo leí en un libro…"-

-"Draco dijo que te gusta leer cosas Muggles!"-

-"si, me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, son tan ingenuos…"- dijo con una sonrisota

-"creo que te llevaras bien con tu abuelo Arthur, el piensa lo mismo que tu…"-

-"en serio?"-

-"si, si, tiene esta inmensa colección de cosas muggles…"-

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron. –"en serio?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"si"-

-"crees que le moleste si le echo una mirada?"-

-"para nada, le encantara tenerte con el.."-

-"como dices que se llama?"- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

c.HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD.v

-"increíble!"- grito Danny emocionado.

Harry sonrió. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, el volteo a verla.

-"que piensas hacer?"-

-"a que te refieres?"-

"tu sabes bien a que me refiero…"-

-"no, no lo se"-

-"me refiero a Malfoy, por supuesto"- dijo ella enojada.

-"ah, si…"- comento el distraído, volviendo a mirar a su hijo, que estaba en la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera. Admirando la colección de enchufes de corriente eléctrica, que guardaba Arthur en una caja.

Mientras el abuelo pelirrojo también sonría con el niño. Por que era el único de sus 23 nietos, que le gustaban las cosas muggles, y se sentía realizado por ello.

-"Harry…"- advirtió Hermione enojada.

-"ya te escuche…"- respondió el defensivo.

-"que piensas hacer?"-

-"no lo se, quizás, Danny deba quedarse con Draco…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"tu no entiendes Herm, pero Danny lleva todo el día recordando a Draco…"-

-"Mira papá!"- grito el niño corriendo hacia el, llevaba en la mano el prototipo de un timbre.-"El abuelo Arthur me lo regalo, apuesto que volveré loco a papá Draco con el…"-

Harry le lanzo una mirada de "que te dije" a su mejor amiga, ella sonrió gentilmente al niño.

Danny volvió a la mesa a admirar los objetos, dejando a los dos adultos de nuevo en su conversación.

-"es cuestión de que se acostumbre a ti Harry, los lazos familiares son fuertes, y con el tiempo olvidara a Malfoy"-

Harry suspiro.

-"sabia que terminarías decidiendo algo así!"- dijo ella enojada.

-"a que rayos te refieres?"- Harry la miro

-"tienes miedo a aceptar responsabilidades…"-

-"eso no es verdad!"-

-"entonces por que renuncias tan fácil a el?"- dijo ella señalando al chico.

-"no estoy renunciando, tu no entiendes, Mi vida esta en un momento difícil, mi trabajo me come vivo, y…"-

-"y nada, es lo mismo que hace años…, no puedes tomar una decisión, y de nuevo estas apunto de perderlo todo"-

-"No voy a perder a Daniel de nuevo!"- dijo muy enojado.

Se levanto de la silla. Y dijo enojado-"Danny, es hora de que vayas a casa de Draco…"-

El muchacho asintió nervioso. Se despidió de sus otros abuelos. De su tía Hermione, y de sus 23 primos. Harry ya lo esperaba impaciente.

En la casa ya les esperaba Draco sentado frente al fuego.

-"Hola!"- saludo a su hijo con un abrazo.-" que tal tu día?"-

-"ah…no tan mal…"- dijo el chico tratando de no sonreír.

-"solo eso?"- pregunto el rubio.

-"bueno, estuvo bien…"-

-"en serio?"-

-"de acuerdo, estuvo genial, estas feliz!"-

Harry sonrió. –"bueno, creo que iré a casa…"-

-"espera, quizás quieras cenar con nosotros"- invito el rubio.

-"de acuerdo.."- respondió Harry.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron. Y se sentaron en la mesa como una familia. O a Qitus le transmitían ese sentimiento. Una familia donde no había roles marcados.

Por que Qitus no tenia madre, y ese rol nunca lo podría interpretar un hombre. Pero le agradaba tener dos padres. Además, vivir con hombres era mejor. Los hombres jugaban rudo. Las mujeres no.

Una familia con dos padres en ves de uno. Un modelo diferente al normal. Pero no por ello menos atrayente. Sonrió enormemente.

¿Por que vivir todos separados?

Si Draco necesitaba compañía. Y estaba seguro que Harry también. Al mismo tiempo Qitus los necesitaba a ambos.

El chico sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Completamente decidido a obtener lo que deseaba, sin embargo, el mundo de los adultos no siempre funciona así. Y pronto lo descubriría.

Continuara…

Hoy ando de buen humor, no se por que, simplemente es el buen animo. Cool. Después de tantos días de sombra. Quizás por que se me ocurrieron un montón de historias mientras veía el verde del campo. Ahí, donde mis padres quisieron construir una casita de verano hace algún tiempo.

Ahí donde e visto las luces faustas recorrer los cielos. Bello lugar, lastima que este manchado con el rencor de nuestra propia familia. Pero de todos modos. Aun que en el lugar no haya mas que un campo manchado de sangre. Es relajante estar fuera de la ciudad.

Me extendí de palabras personales. Ya no les retengo mas el tiempo. Dejen Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas personas piensan que las cosas pasan muy rápido. Pero les recuerdo que es un fic tipo "Fluff", la drama viene en pequeñas y venenosas dosis. Mientras todos pensamos que es un lindo fic. Ahhh si, ya verán mas adelante.

Capitulo 7.-

Harry paso otra noche en casa de los Malfoy, disfruto mucho discutiendo de política con Draco, y se encontraron riendo a muerte con bromas. Hablaron sobre la cena, y de lo bien que Draco la hacia. Resultado de muchas horas de dedicación frente al caldero. Ya que el nunca había cocinado.

Qitus les hablo dos horas sobre el "Internet". Y los dos hombres escucharon como si fuera lo más importante que jamás les pudieran decir. Apenas despegando la mirada de su hijo para compartir miradas cómplices entre ellos.

Y cuando el chico se fue a dormir, ellos se quedaron hasta tarde viendo el Tv. Juntos habían descubierto un programa que atrajo la atención de ambos, que luego los llevo a otro, y luego otro, hasta que Draco recordó que tenían que dormir. Y el se fue a su habitación, mientras que Harry dormía en la de invitados.

Por la mañana, Qitus les propuso ir al centro comercial por los víveres. Draco no tenía idea de lo que era. Así que Harry se dispuso para conducir. Durante el camino rieron más. Intentando actualizar a Harry en todos los años que perdió de la vida de Qitus.

Cosa que el muchacho encontraba absurdo, no tenia nada en contra de Harry, pero era tonto esperar que el lo recibieran como si Harry llegara de un viaje de negocios, y en realidad nunca hubiera faltado. Pero esto lo llevaba a pensar que Draco tenia la culpa.

Pero Draco definitivamente no tenia la culpa. Pero estaba claro que los adultos no pensaban decirle quien fue, o era su madre. Acuerdo entre ellos. Por que cuando intento preguntar. Cambiaron el tema.

Harry y Qitus se alejaron del rubio, que escogía las salsas en el pasillo 4.

-"escoge unas.."- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Una a la que Qitus pronto se estaba acostumbrando.

El chico miro la gran variedad de frituras en el estante. Todos los tipo de papas fritas que jamas pudieras encontrar. Como cualquier chico adicto a la basura muggle, enloqueció por la variedad.

Mientras Harry agregando su mala influencia, le ayudaba el mismo cargándose los brazos con las papitas. Pero eso no fue todo. Harry también lo llevo por sodas. Donde una señorita demostradora les dio pruebas gratis, y el chico termino escogiendo litros y litros de sodas.

Ahhh y que decir del pasillo de los refrigeradores. Llenos de cubos de helado. Si, helado de todos los sabores, colores, tipos, Paletas heladas, y pizzas congeladas.

Harry Potter le enseñaba sus malos hábitos a su único hijo.

Le enseñaba el maravilloso mundo de…..La comida Chatarra…

Mientras tanto, Draco escogía con gran interés las frutas de temporada. no olvidando todas las verduras en su lista de mercado que estaba alfabéticamente.

Pudo sentir la presencia de su hijo. Con el "ligero" lazo que surgió entre ellos. No tan fuerte como uno sanguíneo, pero lo suficiente como para dejar saber a Draco se la presencia de su hijo, y el estado de animo, que brillaba de felicidad.

Escucho los pasos detrás de el, y sin despegar la mirada pregunto.

-"Estoy pensando llevar soya…, ¿tu que opinas Harry?"-

-"Soya?"- Harry hizo mueca de asco mientras tiraba todas las cochinas escogidas dentro del carrito de mercado.-"lo que quieras.."- completo con todo complaciente.

-"si, también podría llevar Toffu, es muy nat…."- Draco no termino lo que quería decir. Por que desgraciadamente había volteado para ver el espectáculo de ambos "Potter's".

Qitus comía la muestra de un pastel lleno de mermelada. Mientras que Harry sonreía como siempre, estúpidamente a parecer de Draco.

-"Que significa todo esto?"- dijo el rubio tomando con su mano el empaque de las papitas fritas.-"es una clase de broma?"-

-"solo es un poco de comida.."- dijo Harry como si no fuera nada, tomando el carrito y empujándolo el mismo.

Qitus sin embargo, miro a Draco. Sabia perfectamente cual era el sentimiento que su padre le transmitía levemente. Y era inconfundible. Era la furia. Corrió detrás de Harry, dejando a Draco aun hirviendo de coraje.

Minutos después los siguió.-"Eso no es comida.."-

-"si lo es, es lo que como yo.."-

-"Qitus no tiene permiso para comerla…"-

-"que dices, si le dije que lo echara…"-

-"No Potter.."-

-"vamos…._Malfoy_"- contesto Harry molesto por regresar a eso de los nombres, que pensó ya lo habían superado..-"Eh comido esto toda la vida desde que deje Hogwarts…, y no me hecho ningún daño.."-

-"y que hay de **_"Este_**""- dijo el rubio describiendo con sus manos un circulo alrededor de su cintura.

Harry lo miro indignado.-"Yo no estoy gordo!"-

-"nahhh, no…"- dijo con sarcasmo. Qitus soltó una carcajada., que murió al instante en el que Harry lo miro de muerte.

-"le dije que podía comerla, así que la va a comer..., además el verano se trata de divertirse"-

-"No Qitus!"-

El chico iba a abrir la boca también indignado, pero mejor se quedo callado.

-"No entiendes Malfoy, le dije que si podía comerlo, Que sea esta vez"-

-"No esta vez, ni ninguna"-

-"estas desafiando mi autoridad frente a el.."- murmuro rápidamente en el oído del rubio.

-"Y que hay de la mía?"-

**-"Tu no tienes autoridad con el.."-** comento Harry regresando al volumen de voz alto. Una mujer cerca de ellos los miro.

**-"¡dime quien carajos te crees, Tu no sabes nada de mi hijo, y no vas a llegar como si tuvieras derechos con el"**-

**-"perdón, Pero el es MI hijo.."-**

**-"Es mío, tu no sabes nada de el, yo lo crié solo!"-**

**-"ES MI HIJO!"- grito Harry con histeria. .-"ES MI MALDITO HIJO, Y SI QUIERO QUE COMA PORQUERIAS, ES POR QUE YO LO DECIDIDO!"-**

**-"VES! TU NO SABES NADA, ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, NO SABES CRIAR NIÑOS"-**

**-"NO ME IMPORTA, POR ESO ES MIO, PARA HECHARLO A PERDER SI QUIERO"-**

**-"ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE, ES LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN.."-**

**-"eso me lleva al punto en que, Quizás deberían dejar de hablar de mi como un objeto y como si no estuviera, POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE PELEAR, NO PODEMOS LLEVARNOS BIEN TODOS!"-** grito Qitus.

Los dos hombres estaban a punto de protestar, cuando un guardia llego.

-"Todo bien caballeros?"-

-"si…, nada a pasado.."- comento Harry apenado. Dándose cuanta de la gente que ahora los miraba.

"malditos muggles chismosos.."- pensó el.

Draco suspiro.-"Vamos a casa.."-

Los otros dos asintieron. Fueron a la caja, y Harry pago la cuenta, mientras que Draco salía echo una furia. Con un ultimo "hagan lo que quieran".

De regreso en el auto, se podía sentir la tensión. Era incluso difícil de respirar, era muy densa la energía entre los dos hombres. Draco miraba perdidamente por la ventana del copiloto, mientras Harry le lanzaba miradas nerviosas. Como indeciso si quería hablar.

-"lo siento.."- murmuro Harry en voz baja, pero como el silencio reinaba era demasiado audible.

-"no te disculpes, es mi culpa.."-

-"nada de eso, Tu tienes razón, yo soy un idiota, se que siempre buscas por lo mejor para Daniel"-

-"Tu también en tu extraña manera.."-

-"es diferente, además, no tienes por que tolerar mierdas como la de hoy, Daniel tiene reglas y horarios que tiene que respetar…"-Harry hizo una pausa y miro al chico por el retrovisor que los miraba atento..-"Lo siento hijo, pero Draco lo hace por que te quiere, que derecho tengo de llegar a voltear un sistema que funciona tan bien por años.."-

-"No exageres Harry…"- murmuro Draco volteando por fin a verle.-"yo también lo malcrió demasiado.."-

Ambos compartieron una ligera sonrisa. Y volvieron a caer en silencio. Pero las cosas no regresaron a ser lo mismo aquella noche. Los dos seguían dándole muchas vueltas a su discusión. Draco estaba decaído y casi no toco su cena.

Qitus se fue a la cama temprano, eso pensaban los dos hombres, por que en realidad el chico los espiaba desde detrás de un sillón, y escuchaba sus conversaciones, que en ese momento era nula.

Harry fue al Tv, y encontró un partido de Rugby, Draco termino de limpiar los platos y se fue con el junto al sillón.

Llevaban ya el primer tiempo sin decirse nada.

-"sigues enfadado?"- pregunto por fin Harry con un murmuro.

-"algo.."- comento el rubio.

-"Ya me disculpe, no se que mas quieres que haga…"-

-"Realmente no lo sientes"-

-"Si lo siento!"-

-"no, no lo haces!"-

-"tu no sabes lo que siento!"- se quejo Harry.

Draco suspiro.-"a veces me das miedo con tus comentarios"-

-"cuales?"-

-"cuando me recuerdas que no es mi hijo…, y tratas de tomar el control.."-

-"es.."- Harry se reprimió, estaba apunto de repetir la misma línea _"Es mi hijo_"-. Pero no quiso llevarlos a una nueva discusión, por lo menos no tan violenta..

-"no quiero que me lo quites Harry, es todo para mi.."- dijo el rubio.

-"no lo haré…"- contesto por fin.

-"No?"-

-"no!"-

-"Por que cambias de opinión?"-

-"mi vida es un desastre…, no tengo lugar para cuidar de un niño…, seria feliz como estamos ahora, venir a verlo un par de días, pasar tiempo contigo…, pero el lunes por la mañana ir a casa por una ducha y de nuevo al trabajo…, me entiendes?"-

-"si…"-

Harry le sonrió.

-"G-gracias…"- dijo Draco nervioso, y sonrojado.

-"asi estamos bien, no?"- dijo Harry acercándose por el sillón, hasta quedar junto a Draco, y cariñosamente pasarle el brazo por el cuello.

Ambos disfrutaron el leve y tranquilo contacto, mientras que regresaba toda su atención al juego del tv. Sin embargo, esta ves si había emoción. Y terminaron riendo de nuevo, cuando Draco le lanzo una maldición al Tv, en un intento de "castigar" al arbitro por su incompetencia.

Desde su escondite, Qitus formo una sonrisa sobre sus labios, pestañeo con cansancio, y se fue a su habitación. Extremadamente feliz.

Continuaraaaa…

Dejen Reviews…

No tengo mucho que decir, estoy que me caigo de sueño. Ah si, muchas gracias a la gente que le preocupa mi Tos, y que pregunto sobre eso, otros que me dieron remedios. Bueno, ya no se preocupen, parece que ya salgo de eso.

De vuelta a la ciudad, y a sus problemas. Políticos esencialmente. Y las noticias frescas del ataque judío sobre los pobres restos de los palestinos. "Guerra Sionica", dicen los musulmanes. Que ondas tan locas, no, no cabe duda de que las cruzadas aun no se terminan.

Bueno, ya, otro día hablaremos de eso, creo…xD, se me antoja hacer otro fic de guerra. como "fucking high", pero mas sólido, con una trama mas larga. Ya veremos, si logro terminar este primero. Jaja.

Chao.


	8. Reviews

Como parte de la inatracción con el lector. Es mi placer responderles los reviews del ultimo capitulo.

Por supuesto estas respuestas serán borradas cuando llegue el próximo Lunes. Y este lista la siguiente actualización, pero todos los que dejen sus reviews ese mismo día, serán respondidos el martes.

Sakura Granger dice: bueno esta muy original y me encanta como escribes! mente retorcida jaja! he descubierto algunas cositas medias gays por ahi...

Errrr…Medio gays, quizás el shipping en el summary, ajajaja, me encanta la manera sutil con la que dices "que putos son". Suficientemente extraño y bien agradecido comentario sobre mi mente retorcida. Ahh tu sabes, cuando estas mucho tiempo viendo por la ventana, te vienen ideas interesantes.

Evhans, Gracias por tu apoyo, aun que, me complacería escuchar que te gusta, y que no te gusta de todo esto.

Vampisandi, Que bueno que te gusta. Soy ignorante en la creación de Fluff. Tengo el concepto básico y este es el resultado.

PolicpMalfoy siento desilusionarte, pero como primicia especial, te diré un secreto. El siguiente capitulo es muy, muy "denso", ya veras por que, también es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora.

MMTXDMB creo que ni si quiera yo tengo tanta fe en mi, pero gracias, que bueno es recibir este tipo de apoyo, aun que también entrada en las confesiones, me falta un cachito por escribir….

Utena-Puchiko-nyu ¿la comida chatarra no hace daño, Ja, cuando ese día llegue avísame por que es el fin del mundo, creedme…jaja…

Murtilla, ahhh ahí sigue esa rivalidad, ya veras, ya lo veras…(sonríe maléficamente.).

**Alejamoto diethel, siento no haber contestado tu pregunta**, pero no tengo mucha opción para mandar una respuesta. no dejas ningún correo al que atender, sin mencionar el hecho de que me haces sacar la calculadora, haber…tengo que hacer una línea del tiempo para sacar un numero. **…¿Qué edad tiene Arthur II?.**

Ohhhhh, WOW….upps….(mirando el cuaderno en sus manos), vale vengo a topar con unos números bastante interesantes.

**FECHAS.**

**Fecha actual del Fic. Algo entre Julio y Agosto del año 2011. Esto es antes de entrar al año escolar en Hogwarts. Lo cual explica por que todos los niños Weasley andan rondando libres el mundo.**

**Edad de Qitus.-13 años.**

**Edad de Harry y Draco.- Sorprendentemente, y las fechas no engañan, estos tipos ya tienen 31 años, juas…no importa, jóvenes de espíritu. Jaja…**

**Edad a la que Ginny y Harry se casaron.- eran unos mocosos de mierda, con Ginny de 17 y Harry de 18 años. Seguramente lo hicieron apenas la chica dejo la escuela. Ejem me refiero por supuesto al casamiento, no a "hacerlo" en el sentido literal xD.**

**La edad estimada de Arthur II, es mas o menos de 16 años, pensé que era un poco mas grande, pero parece bastante apropiado. **

**Como dato estupidamente curioso. Ese año (2011) yo tendré 23 años. No se si sea una estupida casualidad, pero Qitus tiene 8 años cuando yo tengo 18. Será algo inconsciente el que nos llevemos solo 10 años de diferencia. **

**La mente trabaja de maneras extrañas, quizás lo hice sin pensar, lo cual es probablemente lo mas acertado. Y es también demasiado extraño que la edad de Qitus, y la de Harry, sea el mismo numero pero al revés…,**

**Nah, tonterías divagadas de mi paranoia. Y hecho de que tampoco se contar. xD**

As Black, siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Bueno, me recuerdas una cosa. Yo no eh pagado la cuenta de mi teléfono, y ultimadamente no me importa pagarla…jajaajaja, ya veremos cuando me corten el teléfono, jajaja, no, me linchan si no subo el capitulo el Lunes.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

Att. Lady Une Barton.


	9. Chapter 8

Ya no voy a contestar Reviews, amenos que dejen sus muy amables correos electrónicos. O estén registrados en Por que, algunas personas piensan que es de mal gusto subir una actualización de manera tan frívola. Solo para responder los Anónimos. Así que…

Y no lo digo por As Black, que espero no me mate como prometió. (sniff, ya te tome cariño…). Pero aquí estoy, y aquí esta el capitulo, Muy denso, y dejen Reviews.

Dedicado a todos los que leen, a Kary, y Terry. Siempre luces de mi vida.

_**Capitulo 8 **_

El caos matutino natural de los Weasleys, era algo que definitivamente Qitus no apreciaba, ni deseaba presenciar.

Solo los pelirrojos podrían convertir la rotuna diaria en un espectáculo de poca sincronización. Con las increíbles escenas de 4 hombres preparando tostadas con mermelada en forma automatizada. _(Ron, Fred, George, y Charly) _, y sus respectivas esposas encargadas de preparar hoyas enteras de leche con chocolate.

Harry suspiro profundamente antes de remangarse la camisa, y unirse al bodrio, lo que hizo sonreír a Qitus de inmediato. Viéndolo batallar para conseguir, como los demás padres, algo para su hijo.

A las 9 de la mañana, la marabunta roja arrazo con el desayuno. Qitus sobrevivió con tan solo un pan embarrado en su cabello, cortesía de su "primito" Charles. Y pronto la cocina quedo como zona de guerra. con la tranquilidad fantasmal después de una larga batalla.

Los adultos se dedicaron a beber sus tazas de café en calma, poco advertidos de su presencia.

-"Harry vas a llegar tarde.."- recordó Hermione.

Harry reviso el reloj en su pulsera y asintió. -"Podrian cuidar a Daniel, Draco esta muy ocupado hoy, Lo haría yo mismo, si no fuera por que también estoy muy ocupado, tengo una junta en 20 minutos"-

-"Draco esta muy ocupado?"- pregunto Fred.

-"umm"- mascullo Harry mientras mordía la tostada.-"si, tiene que mandar la aprobación escrita de 4 créditos para obra social, para que el ministro de Francia los firme, y no ah empezado ninguno."-

-"Ja, quien lo diría, el riquillo termino como secretario!"- secundo George.-

Qitus frunció el ceño. Su padre no era secretario de nadie!. El muchacho estaba apunto de rebatir.

-"Draco no esta trabajando como secretario…"- dijo Harry antes que su propio hijo, con una sonrisa de incredulidad

-"MERLIN!"- grito Hermione, todos la miraron.-"Harry, no lo había notado, pero vienes de traje, y no solo eso, te afeitaste bien, por primera ves en tu vida.."-

Harry se sonrojo.

-"ejeeeeeee, galán, será por Mary, la secretaria nueva?"- comento Ron con una sonrisa.

-"no se de que hablan.."- murmuro distraído.

-"Harry estoy muy feliz por ti, es obvio que Daniel es una bendición, apenas lleva una semana de regreso en nuestras vidas, y ya tienes la determinación de darle una madre nueva.."-

-"nadie puede sustituir a Ginny…"- comento Harry enfadado.

-"pero si a Malfoy…"- contesto Ron.

-"ciertamente amigo…, y gracias por honrar la memoria de nuestra hermanita..pero"- dijo Fred

-"Han sido ya 13 años de su muerte, apuesto que te mueres por la cogida de tu vida."- completo su gemelo.

Hermione, Charly y Harry, miraron a los pelirrojos que morían de risa junto a Ron, mientras que el alarmado chico, miraba con ojos abiertos a sus tíos.

-"aww vamos, ya esta grandecito"- se quejo Ron, antes de que su mujer le pisara el pie debajo de la mesa.

-" Errr bueno de todos modos el campeón necesita de ambos, padre y madre"- agrego Charly

-"no es que dudemos de tus capacidades como padre, Harry, pero, el chico necesita su otra figura.."-

-"Tonterias, Daniel, solo nos necesita a nosotros.."- Harry revolvió el cabello de Qitus con una sonrisa.

-"perdon, pero quienes son "Nosotros..""- contesto Ron alarmado.

-"Hay dios Harry, te lo dije, terminaste dejando que Malfoy se saliera con la suya.."- termino su esposa castaña.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-"no te entiendo amigo.., como puedes…, si de verdad pensaras en Ginny, no aprobarías que ese…ese, quizás el la mato!"- continuo Ron temblando de ira.

Harry gruño bastante enojado.-"suficiente, si no piensan ayudarme, me llevo a Daniel al trabajo"-

-"no, no tienes que hacer eso, estamos alegres de tenerlo para pasar el día, solo piensa en esto.."-

-"Malfoy nunca ah tenido buenas intenciones.."-

-"me voy.."- murmuro Harry frustrado, se despidió de su chico, y se alejo hacia la chimenea, sin dirigirles otra mirada, o palabra a sus amigos.

-"No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien.…"- dijo Hermione, dándole una sonrisa a Qitus. Una sonrisa llena de lastima que no le gusto para nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-"hey, Daniel, por que no juegas con nosotros"- dijo Arthur.

-"que hacen?"- pregunto mirando a la bola de niños.

-"jugando a las atrapadas…"-

-"a mi no me cae bien ese extraño.."- comento Emerson, de 6 años.

Qitus frunció el ceño y lo empujo.-"A si, bueno, a mi tampoco me caes bien.."-

-"que estupido si te metes con mi hermano.."- se adelanto un pelirrojo alto y amenazante, probablemente mayor que el.

-"dejenlo en paz…"- defendió Arthur.

-"bah…no te metas Arthur.."- contesto.-"todos sabemos tu "enfermo" trauma con Ginny.."-

Qitus se sonrojo y alejo de todos los pelirrojos, a una distancia prudente de dos brazos.

-"bueno, vamos a continuar jugando, Por que tengo mejores cosas que hacer…"- grito una chica mas o menos de su edad. Una chica bonita, que gusto a Qitus de inmediato. El sonrió estupidamente. Y hizo que Ben, alzara una ceja.

Ben le dio un codazo a su hermana melliza, que sonrió con igual maldad. Ellos eran los únicos hijos de Ron y Hermione, y sinceramente, les bastaba con solo ellos.

-"Ahh, Pitus.."- dijo Ben con burla.

-"me llamo **_Qitus_**.."- dijo despegando su mirada de la chica.

-"si, como sea Pitus.., ven, te presentaremos a nuestra "prima","- dijo Alice sospechosa.

Pero a Qitus le brillaron los ojitos con solo conocerla. Que asintió estupidamente sin, si quiera sospechar de sus buenas intenciones.

Alicia atravesó el campo hasta su prima Helen. Le murmuro algo y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. Luego Alicia le hizo señas a su hermano, para que se acercaran.

-"Vamos primo…"- dijo Ben.

Qitus avanzo con la mirada fija, que no se dio cuenta que Ben le tenia el pie listo para hacerlo caer. Inevitablemente se tropezó y callo al piso, enterrando la cara en la tierra seca.

Los 23 pelirrojos, algunos de los cuales, ni si quiera habían visto el comienzo de todo. Estallaron en risas maniáticas, señalándolo con el dedo. Y entontando una canción animada por Ben.

"_El niño callo, y en el suelo la cara enterró!..., debe ser tan tonto como su padre adoptado, pero ya los Weasleys le darán de palazos…, vamos, vamos todos, a pegarle al pobre niño sin madre…, denle duro al impostor…"_

"_Aaaaw, mírenlo, quiere llorar…"- dijo una pelirroja de unos 15 años._

"_No se quien a dicho, pero este no se parece en nada a nosotros.."- le contesto otra mas pequeña_

"_se tiñe el cabello…estoy seguro.."- comento un tercero jalándole el cabello. _

"_Ya los Weaseleys le darán de palazos…"-_

"_Ya los Weasleys le darán de palazos…"-_

"_Ya los Weasleys le darán de palazos, por que es un impostor.."-_

Fue entonces que los chicos y chicas mayores, quitaron a los menores de en frente. Qitus aun tirado en el suelo, el rostro enterrado entre sus brazos, para que aquellos atacantes no le vieran el rostro lleno de lágrimas furiosas.

¿Quién podría si quiera controlar a 23 niños salvajes, en periodo de vacaciones escolares, recién llenos de azúcar, y sin húsar la varita.

Para desgracia de Qitus…, no había nadie cerca.

¿Quien de todos estos pequeños psicópatas había comenzado, Ja, en realidad, no hay manera de saberlo, pero pronto su cuerpo recibió los golpes feroces de injustas patadas. Una tras otra dando no misericordia a su cuerpo. Dolor.

Dolor, y más dolor.

¿Qué solía decir Lucius?...

Ah si, defensa propia. …. "Ojos bien abiertos Qitus, nunca los cierres, o nunca sabrás quien quiere matarte.., aprieta la varita chico, apriétala duro en tu mano, quiero que tus nudillos queden blancos, y que este rígida tu mano, extiéndelo. Apunta….

Escucha bien, mira como lo hago, lo ves, así se hace…, mira como aprieto la base del estomago, es ahí donde aguarda tu furia.., aprieta bien…, respira hondo. No olvides respirar.., respira profundo…así esta bien.

¿ Donde esta tu furia chico?..., Exacto, ahí, ahora.., piensa la palabra en tu mente. Tenla en la punta de la lengua. Ojos bien abiertos Qitus…, Si son mas en número, apunta al líder, escogedlo bien…, si cae uno, caen todos….

Apuntalo…, ¿estas listo?"-

Si abuelo…estoy listo…, dijo su propia voz, como eco de su memoria. Sin embargo. Su boca dijo algo muy, muy diferente a lo que su mente.

_**-"CRUCIOOOO"- **_

-/-/-/-/-/-

El hombre atravesó las puertas desesperado. La gente lo miro en reconocimiento, y una mujer intento acercársele, seguramente para mirar de cerca la cicatriz, y pedir un autógrafo. Sin embargo, el hombre no tenia tiempo para eso. Y simplemente la hizo a un lado, sin volver a mirarla, y subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso.

-"Que paso, hay alguien herido?"- pregunto con los ojos abiertos. Los puños cerrados. La furia al filo de su razón.

Hermione corrió a alcanzarle. Ella puso su mano sobre sus labios en acto nervioso. Y quedo muda sin saber por donde empezar.

-"Qitus esta herido?"- apresuro el.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El relajo los hombros. Aun que luego volvieron a tensarse, como si el se diera cuenta lo cruel que era relajarse, cuando podría ser cualquier otro el herido. Y no su chico. El la siguió viendo desorientado. Pero ella no lograba articular..

-"Es…Ben…"-

-"Que tiene?"- pregunto ahora de genuinamente preocupado.

-"Le lanzaron un _cruciatus_.."-

La mandíbula de Harry se tenso.-"Quien, quien es el hijo de perra, que le lanzo una sucia maldición…"-

-"ohhh Harry!"- dijo ella espantada.-"oh Merlín…, oh…no.."-

Harry la tomo de los hombros.-"dime quien, Ron y yo le destrozaremos la cara. Ya veras…"-

Ella volvió a lamentarse, mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus ojos.

-"dios.."-dijo ella desesperada, limpiándose un poco.

-"Le voy a retorcer el cuello con mis propias manos.."-

-"Harry!"- grito ella por fin.-"Fue….fue…"

-"Quien!"-

-"¡Fue Daniel!…"-

Como balde de agua fría. Harry la miro perplejo, ojos abiertos, mandíbula extendida. La respiración se paralizo. Un escalofrió. La necesidad de moverse lo llevo a levantar sus manos hasta su cabeza y acariciar su rostro con desesperación. Como si este acto nervioso le hiciera comprender lo que acababa de escuchar..

-"¿Qué?"- dijo por fin. La vos rasposa, salida de las profundidades de su pecho, casi arrancada a la fuerza de decir algo. A lo que esperaba, la respuesta fuera diferente.

-"Fue Daniel…, Harry…"-

-"pero….pero…¿Cómo, el ….no, no, Merlín, No el no puede hacer eso"-

-"Si puede…, pero escucha no es su culpa. El no debe saber lo que hizo…"-

-"Hermione…es…magia negra…, magia mucho mas allá del nivel de un niño de 13 años, el no fue…, No pudo…"-

-"Oh Harry, siento decírtelo, pero fue el…, Los sanadores nos han dado el reporte. Ben sufrió de un choque por Cruciatus, fue muy duro que lo mantuvo inconciente, hasta que lo trajimos.."-

-"Merlin…, Merlín.."- se lamento Harry, ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos y recargándose en la pared-" esto es mi culpa…"-

-"Harry no, esto no es tu culpa, apenas tienes unos días de encontrarle de nuevo, No lo ves, esto es culpa de Malfoy, y solo de el…"-

Harry se despego de la pared y la miro, de nuevo perplejo, obviamente sin saber como responder a eso.

-" es verdad…el…pero no lo puedo creer…"-

-"confiaste mucho en el, pero son Malfoys, son basura.., mira lo que le hicieron a tu hijo, TU HIJO, el también esta sufriendo Harry, el esta sufriendo."-

Harry frunció el ceño. Como si recordara algo.-"donde esta ahora?"-

-"después del incidente, fue corriendo a la chimenea y desapareció…, debe estar con el, Ve por el Harry, ve por Daniel, y tráelo de vuelta a donde pertenece. Ve por el y ya no lo dejes ir…"-

-"si.."- dijo el en estado casi cata tónico.

Camino sin despedirse de ella. Salio del edificio. Y con unos segundos, se apareció afuera de la casa. La empujo con una patada y entro automáticamente.

Los encontró en la sala. Qitus abrazado al pecho del rubio. Draco levanto la mirada. viéndolo como si fuera un loco por entrar así a la casa. En sus ojos se leía la duda.

El chico estaba dormido. O eso fingía. Por que enterró el rostro mas en el pecho del hombre.

Draco se dio cuenta de su inseguridad y lo abrazo.

Cínico de mierda. Dijo el subconsciente de Harry. Y entonces, regreso a la realidad.

-"¿Que pasa?"- pregunto Draco desconcertado.

-"que pasa, que pasa?..., COMO QUE QUE PASA, DAMELO…"-

-" que te pasa Harry?"- de nuevo el rubio, ahora alarmado.

-"DAMELO…, DANIEL, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO…"-

-"No!"- respondió la voz del chico, aforrándose.

Harry camino hecho una furia, tomo al chico de la cintura, y le dio un tirón. Draco, alarmado, abrazo al niño por inercia. Dejando a Qitus entre las manos de los dos hombres. Que se daban tirones por el control.

-"DAME A MI HIJO.."-

-"DIJISTE QUE NO LO QUERIAS.."-

-"SI LO QUIERO!"-

-"NO PUEDES LLEVARTELO ASI.."-

-"SI PUEDO.."-

-"LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO.."-

-"SUELTALO ENTONCES.."-

-"NO"-

-"NO ME OBLIGES DRACO.."-

-"QUE VAS A HACER?"-

"ESTO"-

Harry lazo un puñetazo. Draco soltó al chico de una mano, y la llevo a su nariz. Ahora solo lo sujetaba con la derecha, agarrado firmemente de la delgada y diminuta muñeca.

Qitus lloraba. Draco sangraba. Harry gruñía.

Harry lanzo otro golpe. Draco lo esquivo. Pero no la patada que lo tiro al suelo. El hombre-que-venció-, gano la batalla, y con todo y el peso del chico, casi se cae de espaldas. Sin embargo se repuso a tiempo.

Sujeto a Qitus firmemente. Y Draco intento levantarse.

Pero Harry fue mas rápido, de nuevo-"Stupeffy"-

Draco callo desmayado. Mientras Harry escapaba con el niño pataleando en sus brazos.

Continuara…

Duh, no tengo nada que decir, (viendo un documental). Oh si, Dejen Reviews.

Y no se preocupen. No soy tan mala, y no es tan dramático como parece.

_**Att. Lady Une Barton. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Hola, siento que el Lunes 31 de julio, no hubiera actualización, y que esta llegara un día mas tarde.

Pero sinceramente me quede dormida ayer…,

Ahhh yo se que a mucha gente no le gusto el giro que tuvo la historia, pero en serio pensaron que las cosas serian tan fáciles?...

**Si Harry y Draco llegaran a términos tan rápido, y se aceptaran felices como familia, no tendría que haber una segunda parte y una ahora ya pensada tercera parte!. **

Por que pensar en estos personajes juntos por estos motivos, traen miles de ideas a mi mente!. Aun que, creo que ya están aburridos de mi…

Ustedes dirán.

**Chapi 9**

Qitus no tardo en darse cuenta como funcionaba la mentalidad idiota de los adultos. Era mas que obvio ahora que después de haber pasado unas semanas fabulosas con sus dos padres. Donde todo parecía estar bien.

A la realidad de estar sentado en un banquillo frente a un grupo de personas que le hacían preguntas incomodas.

-"Dinos hijo, donde te toca Draco Malfoy?"- le pregunto un hombre de túnica negra.

Qitus miro el muñeco. Luego miro al hombre. Luego busco a su padre Draco, sentado en un banquillo similar junto al tío Blaise. Del otro lado Harry le dio una débil sonrisa. Como queriendo apoyarlo a decir algo.

-"que esta insinuando?"- pregunto sospechoso.

-"oh nada, solo queremos saber como te trata….el señor Malfoy…"-

-"Draco no me toca.."- fue su simple respuesta.

-"JA! AHÍ LO TIENEN…"- grito el hombre. Qitus salto en su asiento,.-"MALTRATO PSYCOLOGICO, NO ATIENDE AL NIÑO COMO SE DEBE"-

-"NO ES VERDAD!"- grito el tratando de obtener la atención de la gente que había estallado en murmullos.-"Draco si me toca, pero no en la manera que usted insinuó.."-

-"Pobre chico…"- murmuro el mago..-"esta confundido en sus conceptos de bien y mal, pero que podemos esperar si fue criado con la ayuda de un Mortifago prófugo.."-

-"Objeción, Nunca se encontraron pruebas reales en contra de Draco Malfoy, o su padre Lucius Malfoy…"- dijo el tío Blaise con una mirada feroz.

-"por supuesto que no, si Draco Malfoy gasto un año completo en desaparecerlas.."- murmuro el mago en tono venenoso.

-"OBJECION!"- repitió Blaise ahora rojo de ira.

-"Ya, ya, Señor Longbottom. Por favor manténgase a raya, si no tiene pruebas que presentar…"-

-"Pero no las hay su señoría"- respondió Neville con tono burlón

Y todo aquel que odiaba a los Malfoy en la sala, comenzaron a reír.

-"Señor Longbottom, le advierto.."- dijo el juez.

-"Esta bien su señoría, por ahora es todo…"-

-"Señor Zabini, su testigo"-

Blaise se acerco al niño sentado en el centro. Y le sonrió.

-"Hola Qitus…"-

-"hola…"-

-"dime, te has portado bien?"-

-"si…"-

-"quieres a tu padre, verdad?"-

-"Objeción señoría., Por el tono del abogado Zabini parece que amenaza al niño…"-

-"Cuide su tono Zabini…"- reprendió el juez.

-"Por Merlin, Neville, Blaise solo le pregunto si lo que siente!"- se quejo Harry en un murmuro enojado.

-"dejamelo a mi Harry, tenemos todas las de ganar…"- dijo Neville jugando con su pluma y escuchando con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-"Puede Qitus responder a la pregunta?"- pregunto Blaise al juez.

Desafortunadamente el juez era de esas personas que odiaban a los Malfoy por naturaleza. Sonrió amargamente antes de decir .-"No…"-

Blaise retuvo una maldición, volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, sentado solitariamente en la silla. Y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

-"bueno, en ese caso, solo me gustaría decir que. El concepto de familia a cambiado hasta nuestros días. Hoy, uno puede elegir con libertad con quien quiere estar, o a quien deja entrar en su grupo.

Algo tan antiguo y anticuado como los lazos de sangre, son puestos a tela de juicio por los magos modernos en la investigación. Así como los sociólogos. Determinando que estos son solo muestras científicas para demostrar tu relación con tus ancestros.

Es entonces claro que solo existen relativos sanguíneos, y cada quien escogerá a su familia, de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Además, mi madre decía "Padres son los que nos crían..",

Es todo.."- dijo Zabini sentándose.

-"Me conmueves Zabini…"- dijo sarcástico Neville.

-"Si ya no hay mas declaraciones, ni pruebas que presentar, el Wizengamot llama a un receso, hasta obtener el resultado de esta demanda.."-

La gente comenzó a salir. Draco vio como se llevaban a su niño y quiso alcanzarlo.

-"Qitus…"-

-"lo siento señor Malfoy, pero no puede hablar con el niño…"- dijo el mago que lo resguardaba.

-"sera solo un minuto.."- el rubio se inclino para estar mas cerca del chico.

-"Lo siento hijo, hice lo que pude…, pero esta gente nos odia.."-

-"Harry no te odia, papá…"-

Draco soltó una risa amarga.-"El mas que todos Qitus…"-

-"No es verdad!"- se quejo

-"es todo"- dijo el guardia tomando a Qitus del brazo y arrastrándolo afuera. El chico peleo para que lo soltaran.

Draco se quedo sentado en una butaca mientras comenzaba a llorar, y rechazaba el pañuelo de Blaise.

Harry lo había visto todo, sintió que su corazón se apachurraba con esa escena. Y se sintió vació, inútil. Se sentía un monstruo por separarlos.

-"espero que tengas razón en esta, Hermione…"- dijo completamente enojado.

Su amiga estaba por protestar, pero Harry abandono la corte sin decir otra cosa.

c.HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD.v

-"estamos aquí para dar solución del caso "Potter contra Malfoy", Dado que los abogados ya no tienen nada mas que aportar al caso, Así que, por favor jurado del Wizengamot. Si puede dar su veredicto…"-

-"El jurado del Wizengamot, Ah decidido dar el fallo a favor del demandante, Harry James Potter…"-

Blaise gruño desde su lugar, y azoto la mano contra la mesa. Draco perdió la mirada como si no comprendiera que ocurría. Hermione abrazaba feliz a Ron desde los bancos de los espectadores, y los Weasleys estallaban en aplausos.

-"Orden por favor.."- grito el juez.

-"Asi mismo, los miembros del jurado han encontrado a Draco Lucius Malfoy, como culpable de los cargos de secuestro premeditado, y privación de la libertad"-

-"Sentencia que no puede ser aprobada, amenos que el demandante quiera presentar cargos…"- dijo el juez mirando a Harry.

Neville, estaba apunto de levantarse y abrir su gran boca, cuando Harry lo tomo le muñeca con un agarre violento.

-"No su señoría, no deseo presentar cargos.."-

-"Que rayos haces Harry!"- se quejo Neville.-"presenta los cargos, así enviaran a Malfoy un año Azkaban.."-

-"Queria a mi hijo, y ya lo tengo, no necesito presentar ningún cargo.."-

-"Que así sea entonces, Yo con el poder que me confiere el estado, impongo una orden de restricción al señor Malfoy…"- dijo el juez.

Todos en la corte murmuraron..

-"Bajo que pretexto!"- pregunto Blaise enojado.

-"No se meta abogado, Que cargos hay muchos…"- sugirió el venenoso juez.-"Asi que ordeno que el señor Malfoy se mantenga a una distancia de 30m, lejos del menor por el que se peleo la custodia…"-

-"esto es una injusticia!"- grito Blaise.

Neville le enseño el dedo vulgar desde su lugar junto a Harry.-"Ahí tienes tu justicias entonces"-

-"Se levanta la sesión…"- dijo el mago juez con una sonrisa. Toda la gente comenzó a salir de la corte.

Hermione bajo de su lugar y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-"Lo logramos!"- grito eufórica.

-"Podrias callarte!"- grito Harry.

-"al menos tienes decencia, Potter de mierda…"- murmuro Blaise, abrazando a su amigo. Que seguía perdido.

-"callate Zabini!"- grito Ron poniendo una mano en el hombro de su mujer.

-"Qitus se porta mejor que ustedes, y es un niño de 13 años…"- continuo Zabini.-"No puedo creer lo has hecho Potter, Tu, el hombre mas irresponsable en toda Inglaterra, el que no puede ni cuidar las platas de su balcón"-

Harry se sonrojo.

-"Vamos Draco, necesitamos un trago…"-

Draco asintió y salieron sin echar otra mirada atrás. Harry quería detener al rubio, y decirle algo, pero no pudo. Sus amigos le felicitaban y hacían escándalo.

Pero no había nada que festejar, si un padre había perdido a su hijo, y Harry sabia bien como se sentía eso.

Continuara…

Arrrrg, muchos errores ortográficos, sin mencionar que una "atenta" lectora me recordó que tan mierda escribiendo soy. Y aparte, sacar a relucir cuan estupida, eh ignorante. Y si hay algo que me pica en mi orgullo. Es que me digan ignorante.

Estuve apunto de a ventar el fic por la ventana, pero luego me dije "Y que tienen que ver mis lectores en esto?". Y aquí estamos. Con otro capitulo semi puntual.

Seee ya next week!.

Att. Lady Une Barton.


	11. Chapter 10

**DING, DING, DING!. TENEMOS UN GANADOR. **

**Murtilla escribió:**

"**van a criar a un resentido social terrible!.  
Pobre Draco.."**

Veo que empezamos a entendernos. Pero no crean que esto es malo, no, mas bien, lleva a una comedia adulta fantástica, la segunda parte creo tiene menos drama y mas humor.

Ahhh ya verán. Y si, aun tiene un final feliz.

Me vuelvo a disculpar por no actualizar el lunes, pero estaba en estado de ebriedad. Sin comentarios….jaja, los dejo con el capitulo.

Chapi 10

-"Vas cómodo?"- pregunto Harry nervioso, mirando por el retrovisor.

-"donde esta mi padre?"-

-"Malfoy, bueno el…., en casa supongo"-

-"vamos a ir con el?"-

-"no lo creo…"-

-"por que no Harry?"- pregunto el niño con vos tensa

-"Que paso con el "papá"?"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"repondeme Harry…"-

Harry suspiro –"escucha ya eres un chico grande, y comprendes que ah pasado estos días, verdad?"-

Qitus asintió.

-"bueno, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo, y…"- la vos de Harry tembló..-"Y ya no podrás ver a Malfoy otra ves…"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto confundido.

-"veras, Yo soy tu padre…"-

-"No!"- grito el niño.

Este intento abrir la puerta del auto, Harry completamente asustado freno de golpe. El chico aprovecho para correr por las calles pobladas de Londres.

Harry se bajo de inmediato detrás de el. Comenzando una persecución, hasta que el chico se metió en un centro comercial. Un guardia de seguridad lo sujeto de inmediato y se lo entrego a Harry.

El chico lloraba y pataleaba para que Harry lo dejara bajar de su hombro. De donde lo había sujetado.

-"Todo en orden?"- pregunto un oficial parado junto al auto abandonado.

-"Errr…si…, mi hijo trato de escapar, esta desilusionado…"-

-"Tienes un gran problema entonces…"- dijo el policía con lastima..-"No hay nada peor que un niño desilusionado.."-

Cuanta razón tenia el oficial, descubrió Harry días después. Danny no quería cooperar en nada. Y había comenzado a tratarlo de manera fría, llamándole "Harry", y lanzándole miradas acusadoras.

Danny estaba todo, menos acostumbrándose a el.

-"aquí esta tu comida…"-

-"que es esto?"- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, y la nariz contraída, como un Malfoy cuando parecía oler mierda.

-"Macarrones con queso.."-

-"estas esperando que me coma eso?"-

Harry suspiro.-"Que quieres entonces?"-

-"llevame a comer fuera…"-

-"ayer comimos comida chatarra, y anteayer, y toda la maldita semana…"-

-"no me importa…dijiste que era buena"-

Se firme Harry, se firme…se repitió como mantra –"No iremos"- dijo con vos dura queriendo mostrar autoridad.

El chico azoto el tazón de macarrones hacia la pared. Se levanto con un bufido, y se encerró en la habitación que le prepararon.

-"REGRESA AHORA MISMO, A LEVANTAR ESTO, PEQUEÑO MALCRIADO"- grito Harry.

_-"ESO ES DE SIRVIENTES!"-_ contesto a través de la puerta.

-"MALDITO MALFOY!"- grito Harry con furia, aventando el mismo su tazón a la pared.

-"¿Diga, diga?"- pregunto Draco viendo el auricular del aparato.

_-"Malfoy?"-_

-"eh si…"- respondió dudoso.-"Quien habla?"-

-"_Soy Harry,.. Siento molestarte…"-_

-"Paso algo?"- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

_-"errr…..si, Daniel no quiere comer…"-_

-"me llamas por eso?"-

_-"tiene una semana, no quiere comer bien.., y ya no se que hacer…"-_ Respondió la voz cansada de Harry.

Draco se dio un segundo para beber de su vaso de Weaskey.

_-"lo has hecho un maldito malcriado…igual que tu.."-_

Draco sonrió.

_-"¿me estas escuchando Malfoy?"-_ pregunto desesperado.

-"que esperabas Potter, esta criado para ser un Malfoy…"- respondió tranquilo.

_-"Cierto, rayos…"-_ contesto frustrado_.-"podrias ayudarme?"-_

-"eres el que venció al que No-debe-ser-nombrado, y aun así no puedes con un chico de 13 años, te falta practica Potter…"-

Harry gruño a través de la línea_.-"Bueno me vas ayudar o no?"-_

-"esta bien…"- dijo simplemente, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso.

_-"y que hago?"-_ pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-"¿Qitus por que no quieres comer?"- pregunto serio.

Harry hizo un sonido de desconcierto, pero antes si quiera pudiera decir algo. La vos del niño interrumpió la línea.

_**-"su comida es terrible…"-**_

_-"¿Qué demonios, DANIEL, ¿estabas escuchando?"-_ pregunto Harry.

-"Es un Malfoy"- dijo Draco como si explicara todo con esas palabras.-"Pensaste que se quedaría tranquilo en su habitación?"- pregunto con burla.

**_-"perdona Harry, pero quería escuchar a mi papá…"-_**

Harry suspiro pesadamente a través de la línea_.-"no te preocupes, esta bien…"-_

**_-"Puedo hablar un rato con el?"- _**pregunto el chico esperanzado.

_-"Si, esta bien…"-_ dijo Harry..-"_Nos_ _vemos Malfoy…."-_ se despidió antes de colgar.

-"Qitus, estoy muy enojado contigo…"- dijo Draco cuando Harry termino la llamada.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el muchacho herido.

-"Que ganas con matarte de hambre?"-

-"Padre, no es ningún tipo de protesta, Solamente el hombre no sabe cocinar nada…"-

Draco suspiro. –"esta bien, pero es tu padre…"-

-"tu eres mi padre…"-

-"escucha, tengo que colgar…, esto no ayuda mucho a adaptarte a Harry"- dijo Draco con voz triste.

-"no me quiero adaptar a el, tu eres mi padre, el es solo un buen sujeto, por el cual un maldito Link! Me hace pensar que es agradable…"-

-"entonces admites que es agradable eh, si siempre lo supe, estas cosas son de sangre…ya sabes lo que Lucius dice…"-

-"papá pensé que no te importaba lo que el abuelo Lucius decía…"-

-"no, no, pero a veces tiene la maldita razón…"-

-"no en esto!"- contesto el chico.

-"como sea, no podemos seguir hablando, las cosas son diferentes ahora, y…y tengo que colgar…"-

-"Por favor no papá, te extraño, me siento solo, te necesito a ti…"- murmuro el chico desesperado.

Draco se mordió el labio mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.-"no lo hagas mas difícil…"-

-"Por favor.."-

-"lo siento Qitus, cuídate, se buen niño"-

-"Espera, espera!"-

Pero Draco corto la comunicación, El chico se quedo llorando incoherencias a la línea muerta, preguntándose, si había sido tan malo como para que lo separaban de su amado padre.

Murmurando cosas que hicieron a Harry sentir un vuelco en el estomago, y que además le cerraron la garganta con una extraña sensación de pesadumbre. Al igual que el otro hombre, libraba una dura batalla en contra de las lagrimas amenazantes que tenia después de escuchar la desgraciada y dramática conversación.

Y se culpo así mismo, por que le había parecido magnifica idea el llamar a Draco. No pensó el impacto que tendría en ellos dos.

Recordarle a Daniel ese tipo de cosas probablemente lo harían mas difícil. Y se retractaba mil veces por haber escuchado sin el conocimiento de los otros un momento tan delicado.

Pero el podía intentar cosas diferentes. Ser menos hostil con el chico, después de todo, había sido arrebatado de los brazos de su padre y su familia. Mientras todos esperaban que le empezara a llamar papito a un completo extraño, y que fuera feliz después de haber sido rescatado de los brazos de sus malévolos captores.

Viéndolo de cierta manera, Harry se sentía un malévolo, bastardo. Que no tenia el derecho para reclamar algo que aun que fuera suyo legalmente. No lo era en los sentimientos.

Zabini tenia razón en decir que somos capaces de elegir a quien queremos y consideramos familia. La familia no se trata sobre herederos y obligaciones. Si no de los que nos aman…

Continuara…

Hey, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y bueno, creo que el comentario de esa persona tenia fundamentos bastante buenos!.

Tiene razón en muchos sentidos en cuanto a la redacción, lo cual lo hace más doloroso pero no menos obvio. Pero me enoja que me haga querer escoger entre mis prioridades. Obvio que la prioridad numero uno, es la escuela.

La segunda, son mis clases de violín. Y en ultimo, pero no menos importante, están mis fics.

Si me niego a volver y Reeditar mis fics, es por que, no tengo el tiempo que merece una reedición, pero no quiere decir que sea menos importante que mis demás actividades. O que no me tome en serio el escribir.

Pero suficiente de eso!. Mejor, como dice una Autora..

"Los Reviews, alimentan a mi Musa".

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 11

Lo siento Gente!. Pero como ya había anunciado, mi prioridad numero uno es la escuela. Y justamente el lunes tuve que ir a enfrentarme

A un montón de papeles burocráticos, que, bueno, me dejaron muerta. Además, no pude trabajar la ultima semana de vacaciones. Por que estoy en otro proyecto mas serio.

Es otro fic, un poco mas complicado, con un buen de descripciones, y una trama bien pensada. Así que, supongo que con mi Autentico Heredero, se termina esta "fase" mía, por hacer algo simple y divertido.

Este fic tiene un abuso de diálogos, una medida perfecta, y chistes malos. Pero aun así, fue mucho muy aclamado, y eso es importante.

Aun que igual deprimente. Este fic lleva muchos mas Reviews de los que en su momento, pudo tener Dawnfall. Y eso, como que molesta en cierto sentido. pero siempre estoy cambiando.

Espero ponernos al corriente. See ya. Sin notas finales.

**Capitulo 11**

-"Que es esto?"- pregunto Qitus señalando un gran paquete sobre la barra del desayunador.

-"ah eso, ummm"- Harry se hizo tonto mientras suprimía una risa.-"es…solo un regalo, para un chico que vive en esta casa?"-

Los ojos de chico brillaron. La emoción de cualquier inocente ante un inesperado y misterioso paquete. Se acerco de inmediato con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-"puedo abrirlo?"- pregunto inquieto.

-"Seguro!"- respondió Harry feliz.

Qitus arranco el papel de la envoltura, y Harry soltó una carcajada cuando el chico levanto la escoba.

-"que..que es esto?"- pregunto con ¿disgusto?. Harry se extraño por las claras expresiones de desprecio.

Su mundo se callo a pedazos ante el obvio rechazo.

-"es…una Saeta de Fuego.."- respondió decepcionado.

-"ah…"- respondió el chico, dejándola de nuevo sobre la barra del desayunador y caminado de nuevo hacia el refrigerador, a donde pretendía ir en un principio.

-"yo tenia una cuando estaba en la escuela…"- respondió Harry desesperado.-"es un modelo clásico ahora, y es extremadamente caro, muy difícil de conseguir, pensé que te gustaría…"-

-"estas loco, es una escoba vieja, Mi padre me compro una Super Nova 3000, de 0 a 5000 km en 5 centésimas, son echas con numero de serie y sobre pedido, Un experto me tomo medidas y esta diseñada con mis propias especificaciones de confort, tiene 5 anillos de oro alrededor del mango, y 505 diamantes para escribir mi nombre."-

-"ah…si…, que estaría pensando para comprar esta porquería.."- dijo Harry visiblemente herido. Tomo la escoba y trato de irse.

-"espera Harry, a donde vas?"-

-"compre esta escoba por que arregle un partido de Quidditch con Ron en la madriguera. Así podrías jugar con tus primos, pero no te preocupes, solo le daré la escoba a Ben, y regresare a casa…"-

-"A Ben?"- pregunto Qitus consternado-"pense que era para mi…"-

-"si, bueno, pero tu tienes una mejor, a Ron le va bien en el trabajo, pero no tan bien como para comprarle a su hijo un regalo como este, si tu no lo quieres, es mejor que se lo de a alguien mas."-

-"Yo…"- comenzó Qitus inseguro.-"Yo no te dije que no quería la escoba…"-

-"no?"-

-"no, Gracias por comprarla…, No quiero que se la des a _Ben_"-

-"solo pensé que…"-

-"Por que no vamos a patearle el trasero a esos Weasleys, Harry?"- pregunto Qitus tomando su chamarra de encima de una silla y siguiendo a Harry hasta la sala.

Harry recupero su sonrisa. Y el sentimiento de Qitus al haberlo decepcionado desapareció. Y se puso contento, nada mas de saber que su padre ahora estaba contento.

Se reprimió mentalmente de inmediato. Harry no era su padre!.

Maldito Harry, por que no podía odiarlo con libertad!.

c.HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD.v

-"estas bien?"- pregunto Harry.

Qitus gruño enojado mientras era ayudado a levantarse del suelo.

Hacia unos segundos su _amigable_ primo Ben, lo había tirado de la escoba, mientras Alice, su hermana gemela, lloraba de la risa.

Ahora se daba cuenta que eran los pelirrojos desagradables de siempre. Que lo trataban como un extraño, dado que fue _criado como hurón_, lo que hizo que Harry y Ron estallaran en risas. Y lo peor es que, ahora ya no podía defenderse.

Estaba incomodo, humillado y solo, para variar.

-"no estoy bien Harry…"- murmuro.

El tío Ron pareció escucharlo.

-"cuando piensas decirle Padre, eh, muchacho maleducado!"-

Y justo lo que faltaba, un regaño de parte de su tonto tio.

-"Escucha ya estas grandecito para entender, se que te crió ese estupido criminal de mierda, pero de ahora en adelante estas en manos seguras, Y no te vamos a tolerar toda mierda amanerada que te enseñaron en esa familia…"-

-"Ron!"- se quejo su padre

-"es la verdad Harry, no lo ves como juega, parece tener miedo de romperse una uña.."-

-"no se ah sentido bien estos días.."- dijo Harry a modo de disculpa.

Qitus frunció el ceño.

Podía aguantar que Draco diera excusas a su abuelo por sus errores, pero con Harry no tendría ese mismo error.

-"Vamos Ben, te voy a demostrar de que estamos hechos los sangre limpia!"-

Ben soltó una sonora carcajada,.-"sieee, claro…, quiero verlo.."-

Ambos chicos despegaron en las escobas, y comenzaron un violento juego de empujones, de hecho, las pelotas fueron olvidadas rápidamente.

Al final solo se empujaban. Sus primos reían. Su tío gritaba a su muchacho con orgullo. Mientras Harry veía todo con expresión horrorizada y preocupada.

-"grangero grande y estupido, debería ser la definición de Weasley en el diccionario!"- grito Qitus furioso mientras arremetía contra Ben.

-"come mierda…"- respondió Ben, alzando el puño y golpeando a Qitus directo en la nariz. El chico se desplomo de inmediato de la escoba y caía escandalosamente hacia el piso.

Milagrosamente, Harry aun tenia esos reflejos de buscador, que se lanzo de inmediato a atraparlo en el aire.

-"Merlin, estas sangrando"- dijo Harry apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos.

-"si, eso pasa usualmente cuando te rompes la nariz…"- respondió el chico con voz gangosa. Ladeando la cabeza para escupir sangre.

-"eso no fue muy agradable Ben…"- dijo Harry disgustado..

-"Oh vamos Harry, esto les pasa a los chicos todo el tiempo. Hace unas semanas Demian y Arthur se daban una paliza en la sala. Demian termino con la nariz rota también, y Arthut se rompió el brazo.."-

Qitus miro horrorizado a la familia de pelirrojos. Aquellos era bruscos, estupidos, grandes. Y peligrosos cuando atacaban en grupos numerosos.

c.HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD. HD.v

Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en la cómoda silla de su estudio, hundido en alcohol como en los últimos días.

El eterno silencio de la casa le alteraba los nervios, y de noche no lo dejaba dormir. La casa estaba mas oscura.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se tapa el rostro con las manos. No quería pensar en su propio futuro. No quería aceptar la realidad.

Le quitaron a su tesoro. Le arrebataron a su niño.

¿pero, ¿el realmente no quería esto?.

Por que había venido a Londres en primer lugar?. Por que no fue a Alemania, Italia, incluso los EUA., ahí pudo encontrar lo mismo que buscaba para Qitus. Sin ponerlo en peligro.

Draco quería lo mejor para el, ¿esto significaba que muy en el fondo consideraba que Harry era lo mejor para Qitus?. ¿o el buscaba encontrarse con Harry?

¡No, no lo iba aceptar, nunca aceptaría sus inseguridades. Se equivoco y ahora pagaba con la soledad.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron. Sus padres emergieron de ellas. Completamente consternados y sorprendidos, incluso Lucius mantenía la copia del profeta en sus manos.

-"Que significa esto?"- pregunto refiriéndose al viejo ejemplar.

El profeta llegaba a Francia con días de retrazo, así que Lucius apenas se enteraba del escándalo que adornaba la prensa. Blaise le había dicho que hablaban de ellos como criminales. El prefirió no leer nada.

-"¿Dónde esta Qitus?"- pregunto su madre, esperando que el chico saltara de otra habitación, y que todo en los periódicos fuera una tonta broma.

Pero no fue así, Draco se limito a mirarlos, conciente de su patético estado. El aroma del cigarro encerrado en la oficina. Incluso el hedor del alcohol en el aliento. El no solía hacer nada de esto, por su muchacho, pero ahora, que sin el…

-"no se que trama Potter, hijo, pero recuperaremos a Qitus…"- dijo Lucius firme, con algo parecido a la preocupación.

Draco lo miro sorprendido, aun mudo. Sin saber que responder ante el increíble desplante de apoyo. Pero luego, recordó que Lucius estaría protegiendo la propiedad mas importante para la familia Malfoy.

Los herederos.

Negó lastimeramente con la cabeza.

-"Voy a traer a un abogado mejor, entiendo que confíes en tu amigo Draco, pero es aun un miembro júnior, ni si quiera lo han hecho socio de la firma, es obvio que perdieras contra un estupido como Longbottom"-

Una alerta dentro de su cabeza comenzó a sonar,. Eso era verdad, Draco pudo contratar un abogado mucho mejor. No es que Blaise fuera un incompetente, simplemente que si Draco lo hubiera querido, habría ganado.

Otra prueba en su estupida contra. Se maldijo mentalmente.

-"emm"- dijo nervioso, probando la temblorosa voz que no había utilizado en días. Ni si quiera para hablar con el elfo domestico.-"no es necesario.."- murmuro en voz baja.

-"que quieres decir con eso?"- pregunto Lucius confundido.-"dejaste que te quitaran al chico.."-

-"si…es…que…Qitus no…no es mi hijo…"-

Estuvieron en un tenso silencio. Narcissa retuvo la respiración. Draco bajo la mirada esperando una maldición. Pero nada en varios minutos.

-"ya lo se…"- dijo por fin Lucius.-"pensaste que me iba a tragar tu mentira infantil, Draco?"-

Draco abrió la boca y los ojos de inmediato. ¿Lucius lo sabia?.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola, siento el retrazo, pero las primeras semanas en la escuela, y las constantes tareas, no me han dejado ni entrar a ver mis correos personales.**

**Y por si no fuera poco, creo que mi computadora tiene un virus extraño, y esta actualización tuve que hacerla desde otro pc. Es un obvio retrazo incluso para mis otros proyectos. Esperemos que todo se arregle pronto. **

**Sobre esta capitulo quiero decir, Que es el peor de todos…, Es un mal capitulo, una disculpa por eso. Lo siento. **

**Chapi 12**

Harry estaba profundamente dormido. Sus ronquidos podían ser escuchados incluso a la lejanía. Dormía solo con unos pantalones cortos y una playera, desparramado en la cama matrimonial. Descubierto por las mantas encerradas a sus pies.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, el frunció el ceño en su subconsciente y intento taparse con una almohada, pero el ruido del aparato inalámbrico resonaba en la mesa de noche con insistencia.

Resoplo abriendo los ojos con pereza y echando una mirada disgustada sobre el despertador electrónico que decía "3:50" de la madrugada. Gruño enfurecido y se levanto por el aparato.

-"Diga…"-

-"Por Merlín, Potter…"- murmuro Draco enojado.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, y el sueño se le fue de inmediato.

-"Que diablos te pasa, son las 3 de la mañana, que mierda puedes querer a esta hora?"-

-"El echo de que tengo a un dormido Qitus en mi casa…"-

-"¿de que hablas?"- pregunto Harry consternado.-"Daniel esta aquí…"-

-"si…claro, y a mi me gusta el rojo con dorado…"-

-"no, en serio esta aquí…"- dijo Harry de nuevo enojado.

-"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"-

-"Por que yo lo vi acostarse!"-

-"hum…"-

Harry salio de su habitación, camino descalzo sobre las maderas y llego a la habitación de Qitus. Abrió la puerta con seguridad. Y miro adentro.

-"Daniel"- pregunto a la oscuridad.

Pero nada le respondió. Alarmado predio las luces, y descubrió la cama del chico, completamente vacía.

Camino alarmado por la habitación y encontró la ventana abierta. La escoba voladora no estaba en su lugar. Tampoco el muchacho.

-"Voy enseguida…"- dijo frustrado.

Draco hizo un sonido parecido a la risa, y después colgó. Harry odiaba cuando Draco tenia razón.

Harry regreso su propia habitación y se puso la ropa. Tomo un abrigo y una manta para Danny. Y salio con un suspiro al auto.

Después de una hora de viaje llego a la elegante residencia del rubio. Parco junto al automóvil negro de Draco. Y se bajo cansado a tocar el timbre.

Toco solo una ves, por que el rubio atendió la puerta de inmediato. Este vestía ropa de dormir ligera y parecía estar mas cansado que antes.

.-"hola!"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa débil.

-"pasa Potter…"- dijo Draco señalando la casa. –"Qitus esta durmiendo en su cama…"-

-"ah…"- de pronto Harry no se quería ir..-"bueno, déjalo dormir, debe estar cansado…"-

-"vino volando…, y tu manejado de hecho, también debes estar cansado…"-

-"ahh..no es nada…"- dijo con un guiño despreocupado.

-"no, no, vamos, puedes recostarte en el sofá.."-

Harry lo siguió por la casa, hasta que llegaron al salón, Draco encendió la chimenea y fue a buscar mantas y almohadas. Se acomodaron uno enfrente del otro.

-"y, como te ah ido?"- pregunto estupidamente Harry.

Se reprimió a si mismo, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a estar, si no destrozado, decepcionado, y triste!.

-"digamos que este no es mi año…"- murmuro Draco melancólico.

-"si…"- murmuro Harry entre dientes.

-"y tu?"-

-"Danny es un demonio…"- sonrió con cansancio..

Draco también sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue dura, tiesa y fría...-"y que le paso en la nariz?"-

-"ahh…"- Harry se sonrojo.-"estaba jugando con su primo, y…se pego.."-

Draco frunció el ceño con furia.-"Qitus me dijo que dejaste que le dieran un puñetazo!"- alzo la voz acusadoramente.

-"no es verdad!"- se quejo indignado, aun que aun sonrojado, por que se sentía culpable, pero como odiaba que Draco tuviera razón, no lo iba a admitir.

-"y se burlaron de el, TU te burlaste de el, dejaste que lo llamaran hurón!"-dijo aun mas enojado..-"esas bromas estupidas eran de niños, no puedo creer que lo usaran en tu propio hijo, tu y Weasley siempre serán unos descerebrados inmaduros.."-

-"aww…cálmate"- dijo Harry aun sintiéndose avergonzado.

-"Potter, puedes lastimarme, pero nunca dejare que lastimes a mi hijo…"-

-"te…te sientes tan mal, me odias?"- pregunto Harry nervioso.

-"no lo se…"- respondió Draco con un suspiro pesado.-"a veces pienso que lo hago, pero luego recuerdo quien es el verdadero padre…y…"-

-"escucha…, yo creo que tu eres mejor padre que yo…, Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, tengo mi espacio, soy un egoísta…, no necesito un niño en mi vida, no ahora…"-

-"entonces por que lo hiciste?"- pregunto mirando el suelo.

-"Los Weasleys merecen recuperar a uno de los suyos.."-

-"Aw, Potter, son miles de ellos…, Malfoys solo 3…"-

-"mira, se que no estoy muy ligado al niño…, y mi amor por Ginny murió hace años, sin embargo, quiero a mi hijo, después de todo yo quiero lo mejor para el, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso intentar ser padre, ¡Quiero ser su padre, tanto como tu!"-

-"también yo.."- murmuro Draco, luego suspiro.-"escucha, yo sabia de antemano que esto pasaría, pensé que Qitus necesitaba una familia grande y alegre, todos felices como ustedes.., pero no pensé que lo rechazarían por mi culpa…"-

-"no es tu culpa, ¡es mía, no hice nada para defenderlo,… tienes razón me reía con ellos, pero es que fue tan gracioso recordarte a ti, y luego imagine a Qitus bebe…"-

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.-"le llamaste Qitus…"-

-"ese nombre le gusta mas de todos modos…"- respondió Harry aun sonrojado.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Draco aun sorprendido para decir algo mas, aun que cuando logro asimilarlo, sonrió astutamente.

-"es fácil encariñarse a el…, era un bebe muy inquieto…"-

-"siempre ah tenido ese lunar en el brazo izquierdo?"- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa nueva.

Si había algo de lo que ellos pudieran hablar sin pelearse, era sobre su hijo. Era algo especial que solo ellos sentían. Harry con el lazo sanguíneo podía sentir la energía de su muchacho. Mientras que Draco había desarrollado un similar, aun que mas salvaje. Menos preciso que los lazos sanguíneos, pero tan validos como los originales.

Y por un extraño motivo, ese mismo lazo con el chico, los atraía a ellos a formar uno.

-"si, nació con el…"-

-"alguien me dijo una ves que las marcas y cicatrices podían ser muy útiles…, el las usaba como mapa del metro de Londres…"- dijo Harry con melancolía.

-"¿el?"-

-"si…"- Harry perdió la mirada en la chimenea recordando.

-"¿Qué le paso a el?"- pregunto Draco interesado, al mismo tiempo molesto.

-"murió…"- dijo con un suspiro melancólico.

-"es la segunda ves que pierdes a alguien, ¿lo amabas mucho?"-

-"¿Qué si es la segunda ves?"- soltó una carcajada sarcástica.-"eh perdido gente desde que tengo un año.."-

-"¿pero es mas difícil perder a mas de una pareja, no?"-

Harry regreso la mirada al rubio, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.-"Solo perdí a Ginny…"-

-"¿pero que hay de el?"-

-"¿de quien voy a hablar, el único mago que tenia el mapa de Londres en la rodilla, Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto.."-

-"oh…OOOOOH"- dijo Draco como si acabara de entender algo.

Harry suspiro de nuevo.-"era como un abuelo que siempre te da consejos y esas cosas…tu que pensabas?"- le pregunto sospechoso.

-"ahh bueno tu sabes…"- contesto nervioso.--"a quien mas has perdido?"-

-"te dejare cambiar la conversación esta ves…"- le dijo Harry riendo.-"bueno, perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino, a mi mentor, a mi esposa, por años perdí a mi hijo…"-

-"lo siento Harry, debí llevarlo contigo.."-

-"eso no importa, ya lo has traído.."-

-"bueno es mejor ir a dormir. Misma habitación.."- dijo Draco señalando la habitación de huéspedes.

Harry asintió. y los dos hombres se encaminaron hacia el pasillo.

-"buenas noches.."- dijo Harry. antes de entrar al cuarto de huéspedes.

Irónicamente habían terminado igual que antes. Solo que Harry ahora tenia la custodia. ¿Qué clase de juego es este, se preguntaron ambos, antes de caer dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12 **

Estoy Absolutamente apenada por este capitulo. No se si es lo que todos esperan, y es que la verdad mi seso no me dio para mas. Solo me queda refugiarme en la bandera de que es Fluff, y dentro del genero me parece se limitan las escenas sexuales.

También una desagradable tardanza, pero la escuela esta mas pesada que nunca. Y admito que también atiendo mi proyecto de "jubilación", por que mis intenciones son no volver a escribir después de ello. Pero en serio, ¿Quién me cree, si no puedo pasar 5 minutos sin que se me venga otra idea para fanfic.

**Por cierto, estoy reclutando BETAS, una vez mas me encontré en el abandono. No hay quien lea y me de una opinión, desgraciadamente este capitulo se fue sin siquiera una leída objetiva de otra persona. **

**Si tienen tiempo y ganas de ser BETAS, comunícate conmigo vía msn. **

Pero bueno, ya mero se termina esta historia. Disfruten el esperado capitulo doce.

1+

-"Graco, Graco!"- gritaba alguien en el pasillo.

Harry se levanto alarmado. Quizás había pasado algo. En el pasillo choco contra Draco, aun con la pijama puesta, el cabello revuelto y la expresión de desconcierto muy parecida a la suya propia.

Abajo el hombre que había gritado seguía llamado sin cesar. "Graco!"-

Draco bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y suspiro al reconocer al hombre. Harry miro desconcertado la escena.

Un elegante hombre vestido con una túnica negra, cabello castaño bien peinado. Un bigote pulcramente cortado y la esencia de un perfume.

-"Graco, hasta que decides bajas"- decía el aliviado.

-"señor Toussant…no, no le esperaba"-

-"Pog supuesto que no…, eh venido de uggencia"- El hombre miro a Harry y luego a Draco, y luego de nuevo a Harry.-"Siento integumpig tus vacaciones, pego me estoy volviendo loco sin tu ayuda, además, Esa niña tonta no puede haceg un buen café.."-

-"Señor Toussant le presento a Harry Potter…, Harry, este es el ministro de Francia.."-

-"oh.."- decía Harry extendiéndole al mano al hombre, este se la tomo unos segundos y luego regreso hacia Draco.

-"Pego que espegas, vistéate, necesito ayuda con esto, antes de volveg a Francia…"-

-"Si señor…"- dijo Draco regresando a las escaleras. Harry le dio una ultima mirada al hombre antes de subir con Draco.

-"Harry, podrías llevarte a Qitus, probablemente estaremos ocupados.."-

-"errr claro…, Lo llevare a pasear"-

Draco asintió mientras entraba en su habitación, y comenzaba sacar ropa del cajón, Harry se quedo quieto en el marco de la puerta. No había nada de malo ver a otro hombre vestirse, ¿verdad, además, había visto muchos hombres desnudos en las duchas del gimnasio, esto era casi lo mismo. Al rubio pareció no importarle tampoco.

-"¿quieres que traiga comida para ustedes?"-

-"no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…"- le respondió Draco..

-"Oh no, para nada, no es molestia. Regresare con comida a las 3. Que crees que le guste al señor ministro?"-

-"Si puedes traer de la ensalada que sirven en el caldero chorreante, y unos filetes termino medio. Creo que eso será suficiente…"-

-"Claro.."-

-"Gracias Harry…"- Draco le sonrió.

Qitus suspiro aburrido, con el mentón recargado en la barra. Harry a su lado leía unos reportes de la oficina.

"Harry…., mi papá se va a regresar a Francia.." dijo por fin de manera segura.

"como sabes?"

"Me lo dijo ayer, y no quiero que se vaya…"

Harry suspiro, "lo vas a extrañar al principio, pero…luego dolerá menos"

"no quiero que se vaya.."

"lo siento Qitus, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, verdad, y tu, tampoco puedes retenerlo, Con el tiempo el…encontrara una mujer, y se casara, tendrá sus propios hijos, y todos estaremos bien.."

Si eso intentaba animar a Qitus, mas bien lo deprimió mas.

"cuando se va?" pregunto curioso.

"en tres días…"

"tan pronto?" pregunto Harry afectado. Aun que quiso disimularlo.

"si, el ministro depende mucho de mi papá. Después de todo, el es quien hace todo.."

"sabes que seria amable, llevar a Draco a tomar unos tragos, tu sabes, como…agradecimiento…" aun que Harry no entendía que tenia que agradecerle, pero, quería hacer algo bueno por el rubio.

"seria genial, yo puedo quedarme con mis tíos.." Qitus hizo una cara de desagrado y Harry asintió.

"serán solo un par de tragos…"

"tienes un Ferrari?" pregunto Draco mirando el auto aparcado afuera de la casa. La noche anterior no lo había visto.

Era un auto reluciente, semi deportivo con quema cocos, y era de color cereza. Era un auto impresionante a decir verdad, y la modesta camioneta negra de Draco, parecía poca cosa junto al rojo.

"si, lo compre hace dos años, es un modelo viejo ahora, pero.."

"pero sigue siendo costoso.." aseguro Draco, subiendo en el puesto del copiloto.

Harry sonrió lleno de si mismo.

"a donde dices que vamos?"

"a un Púb. por el centro de Londres, es un buen lugar.."

Draco asintió, tomo asintió en el lugar del copiloto, mirando el interior y el estereo que parpadeaba con luces y botones.

"así que…te vas?" pregunto Harry encendiendo el auto y dirigiéndolo hacia la avenida.

"tengo que volver a trabajar…"

"Qitus esta bastante desanimado.."

"obvio que lo esta…." Respondió Draco apático.

Harry maldijo en silencio, volteando hacia la derecha para ocultar su rostro.

El resto del camino lo llevaron en silencio. Estar ambos solos, era algo tranquilizante, pero al mismo tiempo extraño, hacia falta aquella voz aguda y quebrada del adolescente. Siempre rondando entre los dos, tratando de introducir a ambos en la platica.

El Púb. Muggle estaba concurrido como cualquier tarde. y tomaron lugar junto a la barra.

"pide lo que quieras.." aseguro Harry.

"creo que….una cerveza esta bien.."

La camarera trajo dos tarros rebosantes. Y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Luego vino su segundo trago. Que trajo la informalidad. Y una que otra sonrisa.

En el tercer tarro. Harry saco su repertorio de chistes colorados, que a decir verdad, Draco no entendió. En el cuarto trago se los tuvo que explicar a Draco. Quien estallo en risas maniáticas.

En el quinto empezaron con los "roses accidentales". En el sexto dejaron de serlo.

Era el séptimo tarro. Ambos se tambalearon en los bancos con sonrisas entupidas. Y de repente, estaban en silencio. Mirándose. Pero no es que se terminaran los temas. Es que, ahora se veían algo raro.

"y..tienes amigas, quiero decir…amigas con las que….ya sabes…" dijo Harry sonrojado.

"nop, la verdad….yo…, bueno…no eh salido con nadie últimamente…" Draco apuro lo ultimo de su cerveza, y comenzó a jalarse la camisa, como si tuviera calor.

"hey…, por que no vamos a mi casa?" pregunto Harry sonriendo. Draco lo miro nervioso y sorprendido.

"Oh, digo, a…seguir bebiendo, tengo botellas ahí.." a completo el moreno rápidamente.

"aaaah, si…por supuesto…"

"si?" pregunto incrédulo.

"errr si.."

"genial…" dijo Harry.

Draco asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Harry lamió sus labios. La mesera paso cerca de el. Y recordó que tenia que pedir la cuenta.

Lo hizo antes de olvidarlo de nuevo. Y se encargo de pagar. Draco se puso la chamarra. Y salieron

Era una noche calurosa, en las que se disfruta al máximo llevar la ventanilla del auto abierta, y dejar que el viento levante los cabellos. Iban ebrios, pero Harry sabia manejar su auto en todos los estados alterados que usted pueda conocer.

Así que, no estaban realmente en peligro por correr el auto de esa manera, por las ya vacías calles de Londres.

Seria de madrugada. Era difícil saber a que hora dejaron el Púb. Pero llegaron rápidamente, La casa de Harry era preciosa en su exterior. Con este gran portón negro, y las bardas blancas por las cuales se desbordan las enredaderas del jardín.

La casa de Harry era, en esencia, la casa de un hombre soltero de mediana edad, que gasta poco dinero en sus servicios, y el demás de su sueldo en frivolidades. Como decoraciones minimalistas. Y esculturas de vidrio cortado a las cuales uno no le encuentra forma.

La cocina era de acero inoxidable alemán, con piezas en negro y blanco. Tenia todos los utensilios que necesitan los cheffs, mas profesionales, pero sin embargo, Harry los tenia de solo adorno.

La sala tenia este gran ventanal hacia un jardín amplio. Y una mesa de centro con adorno de feng shui.

Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato que Harry llenaba el vació de su vida con objetos. Era terriblemente obvio. Y sintió celos tremendos. Cuando se percato del mini bar de roble tallado. Con cristalería, y una colección de bebidas.

Harry no tenía aquellos elementos que siempre acompañaron a Draco durante su juventud, hasta estos días. Como los juguetes esparcidos en la alfombra. Los gritos interminables del bebe. Los pañales sucios rebasando el limite del cubo de basura.

Y sobre todo. Las paredes blancas adornadas con los primerizos dibujos de un niño,. Hechos con crayola.

Harry tampoco tenia la colección de cds de música juvenil tirados uno tras otro en el mueble del aparato. Ni la plastilina derretida sobre la alfombra. (_Masilla, Platillina, playdo o como le digan en su pais..) _

El tenia la casa perfecta. De las que aparecen en las revistas. Llenas de estilo. Y que permaneces pulcras durante semanas. Harry tenia todo lo que Draco hubiera querido tener. Y a pesar de eso. Draco no cambiaria a Qitus.

No entendía por que. Aun, a pesar de los años, no entendía por que había cambiado la vida perfecta. Por un bebe.

Se sentaron en silencio. Harry les sirvió Vodka.

"A decir verdad Harry, no eh salido con nadie en los últimos 13 años…, eres el primero"

El primero en mas de una cosa, quiso decir Draco, pero la platicar termino ahí, con un tremendo beso de parte de Harry.

Draco planto sus manos en el trasero de Harry y gruño sonoramente. Aspiro el aroma de su cuello, y siguió acariciando su rostro con su propia mejilla.

Pronto el movimiento del sillón termino poniéndolos uno sobre el otro, rozando aquella parte tan sensible. Un simple toque de cadera, y ambos veían estrellas bailarinas detrás de sus parpados.

Las respiraciones eran rápidas, suspirantes, incluso pesadas. Junto a las miradas evocadoras de mensajes eróticos y señales fantasma.

Esto es lo que ambos desean.

"Vamos a la habitación…" fue lo ultimo coherente que pudo articular Harry.

Quieren estar juntos, que ni si quiera la ropa los separe, que la tibieza de sus cuerpos caliente sus corazones.

Ambos quieren mas que una amistad. Aun que Draco no entiende que esta cambiando en su vida esta vez.

Continuara….

Ustedes dirán _"Beber y terminar así no pasa en la vida real"_, Pero mis queridos lectores, quiero informarles que el día viernes, en la zona Rosa de mi país. Tome hasta no reconocerme a mi misma, poco puedo decir sobre lo que paso después de las ocho de la noche.

Solo que me encontré a una compañera de Quimica, y en estado alterado le grite algo como **"JAAA, sabia que eras lesbiana!"**

Ahora tengo tremenda vergüenza de si quiera aparecerme a la clase…, Que vergüenza de verdad. Y tengo la ligera impresión de que ella me vino a dejar a casa.

Como sea, beber es malo, y ahora sabemos que no puedo tomarme de ocho a nueve cervezas seguidas. Asi como tampoco 3 cervezas familiares. Eso lo recuerdo bien por que tuve que pagar mi larga cuenta. Pues entonces mis queridos Harry y Draco tendran que despertar a la literal **cruda realidad**. Exactamente como yo me levante el sábado, renegando del todo poderoso.

Estrenamos esta nueva parte. Se llama **"Un poco de lo que sigue"**. Nada original, pero ahí podrán ver pequeños avances de lo que sigue. Los dejo con ello.:

_/……………….Ahora, trece años mas tarde, se da cuenta de que nunca tuvo nada de que preocuparse. Draco amaba al niño, tanto como al padre. _

_Oh si, Lucius también lo sabia……../_

_/…………... El incluso podría jurar que Draco es virgen, y la verdad, no sabe si debe sentirse orgulloso, o preocupado………../_

_/………….."Harry, Soy yo! y Hermione, vinimos a dejar a Daniel…"_

"_HARRY, MALFOY!"_

"_espera, puedo explicarlo…." Dijo Harry cubriéndose con una cobija. ……../_

**MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAA. Nos vemos. **


	15. Chapter 14

Ahora si que me retrase, pero dejando aun lado los terribles problemas familiares, los ataques físicos, la depresión. Pues teníamos que encontrar el **"no se que, pero no esta bien"** dentro de la narrativa.

Kary y yo, llegamos a la misma conclusión, hay algo que no esta bien. Por supuesto errores míos. Pero igual somos flojas y ni pudimos cambiar nada.

**La buena noticia, es que ya tenemos 196 reviews, y como premio por su generosidad, y por perdonar mi estupidez humana. Actualizare inmediatamente de que el Review numero 200 entre en mi correo. **

**¡200! **

**¡A mandar Reviews!**

* * *

-Capitulo 14-

Lucius Malfoy se sentó en la silla del Jardín. Un elfo le trajo el almuerzo. Y abrió las primeras páginas del profeta.

Había algunas menciones sobre el caso de Draco, lo que lo llevo a mirar sobre el periódico hacia los jardines.

El estado Malfoy en Francia, era quizás un poco mas pequeño que aquel en Inglaterra. Pero aun así Lucius lo encontraba como su favorito.

Ahí habían llegado de exiliados cuando el Señor Oscuro callo ante los pies de Potter. Habían llegado con la alegría de haber sobrevivido. Y la esperanza de reconstruir su apellido.

Draco se mantuvo un año perdido, no escribió, no llamo, nada que les dijera que estaba bien. Las noticias sobre el final de la guerra no eran nada alentadoras.

Y de repente, apareció una noche con un bebe en brazos.

El estuvo a punto de ordenar que lo desaparecieran de su vista, pero el corazón de Narcissa se había enternecido con la pequeña criatura, como cualquier mujer que ah sido madre, y no tocado un bebe en años.

Odiaba admitir que el también sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando escucho la primera versión de Draco sorbe la aparición del niño. Pero a medida que este cumplió un año, y el cabello negro se fue cayendo para dar paso al intenso pelirrojo, supo que Draco no estaba diciendo todo.

Además, la reapertura del profeta trajo noticias de la desesperada búsqueda del hijo de Harry Potter y una Weasley. Era extraño que las fechas coincidieran con el nacimiento del niño.

Sonrió un momento, seguro de que nadie lo veía en este momento, mirando hacia la vereda, donde su imaginación, le mostró a bebe Qitus corriendo estúpidamente, deteniéndose para levantar una piedrita.

Cuando Qitus cumplió 5 años, le fue claro que aquel no era para nada su nieto, y sin embargo, después de esos 5 horribles años con un niño hiperactivo. Descubrió que no tenia ninguna intención de deshacerse de el.

Y para ese tiempo ya no le cabía duda que el pequeño era otro Weasley. Aun así, algo que nunca pudo entender, fue el motivo de Draco para "robar" al niño. Los huecos en esa historia eran difíciles de llenar, sin confrontar a su propio hijo.

Sabia que Draco tenia cierto grado de obsesión por Harry Potter. Pero nunca pensó que llegara a niveles tan….extremos. Es una vergüenza admitir, que el siempre mantuvo un ojo en el hijo de Potter. Por que dudaba de la salud mental de Draco.

Ahora, trece años mas tarde, se da cuenta de que nunca tuvo nada de que preocuparse. Draco amaba al niño, tanto como al padre.

Oh si, Lucius también lo sabia. Llego a ser tan obvio que pensó que el Dark Lord los mataría, pero por suerte, la bestia tenia sus propias peleas como para fijarse en los sentimentalismos del heredero Malfoy.

Antes del fiasco del sexto año, Draco había tenido aquella tonta novia, y de repente Draco tenia aquella fijación por Potter al grado, de ya no volver a salir con nadie después de eso. Ni si quiera un chico.

Mientras que los demás hijos de Mortifagos, iniciaban un circulo de orgías desenfrenadas, matrimonios apresurados, y noviazgos fugases. Draco se hizo hacia un lado, y no quiso saber nada mas sobre relaciones personales.

Y Qitus solo le dio mas motivos para seguir así. El incluso podría jurar que Draco es virgen, y la verdad, no sabe si debe sentirse orgulloso, o preocupado.

* * *

"Harry, Soy yo! y Hermione, vinimos a dejar a Daniel…" anuncio el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo la casa estaba silenciosa como siempre. El pelirrojo subió las escaleras, mientras su esposa revisaba el refrigerador con expresión desaprobadora.

Por supuesto que Hermione desaprueba el contenido del refrigerador. Por Merlín que Harry Potter puede vivir de fritangas por lo menos 6 meses. Y Daniel es un muchachito en crecimiento que debería estar a base de una dieta saludable.

Daniel por su parte observo mudo el par de zapatos tirado casualmente aun lado del sillón. Quizás su tía no los reconoce, pero el sabe bien de quien son.

"HARRY, MALFOY!"

Se escucho el terrible grito de Ron Weasley. Hermione soltó el plato y corrió escaleras arriba. Preocupada por lo que sea que su marido había encontrado.

Mala idea.

Harry Potter despertó al primer grito por supuesto. Miro desconcertado la escena, y luego, dio el mismo su grito. Sudor frió comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas y su respiración a exaltarse tanto como los latidos de su corazón.

Y en medio de esta tonta escena, el quería decir algo que explicara bien claro lo que había pasado ahí. Algo que alejara la mirada desconcertada, sorpresiva, y al mismo tiempo morbosa, de Ron, del cuerpo semi desnudo de su compañero de cama.

El quería decir algo no solo para llenar el silencio. Tenia que ser algo claro. En especial para ocultar el temor tremendo que sentía.

"espera, puedo explicarlo…." Dijo Harry cubriéndose con una cobija. Por supuesto uno no puede contar con la elocuencia en estas situaciones.

"Mas te vale que si puedas…" advirtió Ron con una mirada amarga.

Draco demasiado observado para su propio gusto, contrario a la creencia popular. Apresuro la búsqueda de su ropa interior. Y los pantalones mas próximos.

"No es lo que parece…." Apresuro el en balbuceo. Luego se callo unos segundos, mirando la espalda blanca, y firme del rubio, llena de rasguños pasionales que no llegaron ahí de a gratis. "esta bien,…quizás si es lo que parece…, pero no significa nada…quiero decir…no es como si tuviéramos algo"

Draco se detuvo, volteo a la mirada a ambos hombres. Su interior se retorcía de nervios. Quería gritarle que el dolor en su culo significaba mucho para el. Y sin embargo, no queriendo verse débil. Murmuro un casi colérico.

"No nada…"

Harry dejo salir el aire que parecía haber estado manteniendo. Y sin embargo nueva preocupación se albergo en sus entrañas. El tono del rubio no dejaba duda sobre la frialdad que parecía sentir. Y eso a Harry le dolía.

No, eso no es lo que el quiere, esta conversación se esta desviando, hay que calmarse o seguirá arruinando todo.

"Potter y yo solo pasamos un buen rato, tu sabes Weasley, de esos ratos que los Gryffindors tienen en las duchas…" dijo Draco con desinterés.

Ron Weasley se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Hermione entro en ese instante. El pobre Daniel corriendo detrás de ella.

Ella retuvo la respiración bastante ruidosa. Y miro atónita, las manos cubriendo sus labios.

"Papá Draco?" pregunto el chico entrando con felicidad.

Sin embargo Ron lo retuvo poco amable en su lugar.

"Quédate ahí Daniel, Ese Malfoy es un degenerado…" gruño colérico. Las fosas de su narz se dilataban con cada respiración, el color rojo inundo no solo su cabello, si no su cuello y mejillas.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Ron asintió, su esposa apoyo una mano sobre el muchacho, mientras Draco les lanzaba miradas heladas.

"Degenerado…"

"Harry este tipo debió embriagarte, eh visto las botellas ahí abajo" aseguro Hermione.

"Nada de eso, fue todo lo contrario si,..."

"Harry hasta hace 5 meses eras un hombre normal, perfectamente saludable, y hasta comprometido…"

"Potter, comprometido con quien?" pregunto de repente Draco desconcertado.

Harry negó con la cabeza "Termine ese compromiso, y ahora con mi hijo de vuelta, no tengo planes prontos para ninguna clase de boda…" dijo el mirando desafiante a sus dos amigos.

La mamá gallina, y el papa gallo que siempre resultaron ser bufaron de inmediato, una sonrisa burlona adorno sus rostros. Como si con ello aseguraran conocer a Harry mucho mejor que el mismo.

"Comprometido con quien?" repitió Draco sintiendo su mundo perfecto caerse a sus pies.

"Con una mujer con la que termine hace 5 meses, ni si quiera necesitas saber su nombre, por que no volverá…"

"No es que me importe Potter!" apunto Draco exaltado. "Ahora, me gustaría quedarme a su….. reunión de familiar, pero tengo un trasladador que tomar"

Qitus dejo caer toda su tristeza, sus ojos brillaron. Y aun así, no pudo abrazar a su padre, por que sus tíos lo tenían bien sujeto.

Harry miro desconcertado al rubio. "Te vas?"

"Me voy…"

"pero…." Comenzaba a decir inseguro.

"Lo de anoche?" bufo molesto. "Como bien lo has puesto Potter…, No significo nada.."

"Hay vamos…no, no es lo que quise decir…, quiero decir, es para calmar a Ron, no puedes irte!"

"papa, no te vayas, por favor, quiero ir contigo a Francia…"

"No Qitus.." Draco formo una débil sonrisa.

Ron soltó por fin al muchacho, y este corrió a refugiarse a los brazos del rubio.

"Bueno, esta bien!" dijo Harry de repente, muy enfadado. "Ya se va,… vete, si…es mas, te llevaremos al ministerio…"

"Harry…" comenzó Hermione nerviosa. "trata de calmarte…"

Las luces parpadearon y la tensión aumento.

"Calmarme!" pregunto mientras se ponía ropa y dejaba aun lado aquella cobija. "Pero si estoy calmado…"

"vamos Qitus.." ordeno Draco conduciendo a su hijo fuera de la habitación.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio. Harry suspiro frustrado, cansado por todo. Ron negó con la cabeza. Antes de salir.

Hermione quería decir algo, No ah visto esa expresión de perdida en mucho tiempo. Quiere a su amigo, de verdad lo ama. Pero no es lo correcto. Ella acaricio su estomago con ternura. Y se volvió para regresar con su marido.

Continuara...

* * *

Que bodrio, Termine de nuevo en Zona Rosa con mi compañera de Química. Y me encontré uno de mis amigos gays. Que pequeño es el mundo gay, en serio.

Solo puedo decir que no me gusta estar tan salida del closet. Si, con un piecito afuera, y a lo mucho alejarlo. Pero prefiero ser de bajo perfil. Aun que según malas lenguas se me nota de inmediato. Jajajajaja….

Sabían que las lesbianas tienen los dedos igual que los hombres. Bueno ahora lo saben. Chas…lo que uno aprende en esos lugares…, Ahora nuestra seccion favo.

"_**Un poco de lo que sigue"**_

_/ ……..Draco Malfoy fue criado bajo múltiples prejuicios. Y se sentía molesto consigo mismo, por que tiene el temor, de que el futuro de Qitus se vea afectado por esto…../_

_/…..Los hombres no se supone que hagan eso, verdad?" pregunto Qitus de pronto……./_

_/……"Naaah, debes estar bromeando…" se dijo a si mismo Harry. Luego volteando de nuevo a Draco. "O quizás no estas bromeando…."/_


	16. Chapter 15

Acá estoy sin falta. Aun que algunas personas se lo tomaron muy literal…..

**Espero que disfruten nuestros 200 Reviews. **

Estoy muy feliz, a pesar de que tengo que pararme en unas horas…..Dejen reviews. A ver que opinan.

* * *

Capitulo 14

"No tienes que ponerte en esa actitud…" declaro Harry de repente.

Draco despego la mirada del camino para verle a el. La ropa del día de ayer despedía un olor a cerveza, cigarrillos y sexo. Y sin embargo para el disgusto de los tres. A causa de los Weasley's no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de hacerse presentables.

"Cual actitud?"

"Oh sabes bien cual actitud…"

"no lo se Potter.."

"Esa, Esa actitud, Mira lo que paso ayer fue algo mas que un simple…Revolcffff.." Harry fue callado por la pálida y firme mano de Draco.

El rubio lanzo una mirada por el retrovisor, y exactamente como lo esperaba. Qitus los miraba con ojos desorbitados. Chico tan ávido eh inteligente. Su mente adolescente en formación seguro conocía bastantes cosas sobre el tema.

Y sin embargo, Draco se sentía presionado y extrañamente incomodo de que su hijo escuchara cualquier oración relacionada al sexo. No recordaba sentirse así antes. Y es probable que el tema nunca tuviera un toque tan intimo como las relaciones sexuales de Draco.

O aquella frase de Ron Weasley le había helado por completo el alma.

Degenerado..

Draco Malfoy fue criado bajo multiples prejuicios. Y se sentia molesto consigo mismo, por que tiene el temor, de que el futuro de Qitus se vea afectado por esto. Sinceramente no quiere que el chico siga sus mismos pasos. No es tampoco que a Draco le apene ser homosexual.

Simplemente no le gusta mostrarle al mundo que lo es. Es muy privado con ello. No entiende por que sus preferencias tienen que intervenir en su vida diaria. Y si ah pasado, se ah visto a si mismo en el trabajo sobre el blanco de la discriminación.

No quiere que Qitus sufra lo mismo que el.

Suspiro pesadamente.

"Esta bien…, Qitus, estas muy callado, y se perfectamente que tienes dudas…"

El chico se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

"No sabia…." Empezo el chico, con dificultad.

"No sabias!" interrumpió Harry sonriente. "Bueno, es sencillo en realidad, Cuando un papá ama mucho a una mamá. A veces se lo demuestra…, errr…con un gran abrazo…desnudos…"

"Eso si lo sabia.." agrego el chico apresurado. "pero no sabia que dos hombres podía…..arrrg…"

"Mira, Tu tienes dos papas…., Uno por lo menos quiere al otro, y por errores de sus amigos, dijo algo que no debió decir, esta mañana, pero eso no implica que no sienta nada, si, entonces, papá llevo al otro papa a beber mucho, y terminaron en una cama, desnudos, y abrazos…errrr….es todo…"

Draco abrió tan grande los ojos como el pequeño pelirrojo. Ambos atónitos, y nerviosos para decir algo.

Fue tan traumático, que Harry se sonrojo y encendió la radio. Inseguro de haber resuelto las dudas.

No se dijeron nada los próximos 15 minutos, por que, por error de Harry habían terminado atorados en medio del trafico de London.

"Los hombres no se supone que hagan eso, verdad?" pregunto Qitus de pronto.

Harry levanto la cabeza de su propia mano. "No, no se supone…"

Pero Draco no lo iba a dejar continuar, No señor. No iba a arruinar esta respuesta,

"escucha Qitus, la gente esta acostumbrada a que los niños sean rudos, fuertes eh independientes. Que su color sea el azul, y el de las niñas el rosa…, peso todo eso es lo que la sociedad espera que seamos. Sin embargo algunas personas no se conforman con lo que les dicen que tienen que hacer…, a veces ni siquiera es su propia decisión, Recuerdas lo que dice Narcissa?"

El chico asintió. "No controlamos por quien nos enamoramos.." recito el chico con una sonrisa.

Draco también asintió, satisfecho de si mismo.

"Bueno, entonces, ustedes se aman?" dijo Qitus con voz esperanzada.

"No.." dijo Harry de inmediato.

"Si.." dijo Draco al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

"!Si¡" dijo esta vez Harry.

"No!" Draco frunció el ceño.

"Obviamente tienen que sortear sus diferencias…" dijo Qitus con el ceño fruncido y tono muy serio.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y asintió.

Niños….tan inocentes, y tan sencillos. Pero simplemente no funciona así. ¿O si?

* * *

"estas seguro que te quieres ir?"

Una mujer que pasaba empujo a Harry más hacia el rubio. Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato, seguros que se podían sentir aun con ropa encima.

Qitus apretó más fuerte la mano de Draco

"Quiero decir, si te quedas podríamos arreglar….nuestras diferencias, y Qitus esta aquí…" se apresuro a decir Harry

"A pesar de todo lo de anoche y esta mañana,…Potter…, tengo que regresar a Francia…"

Harry suspiro pesadamente.

"No fue un estupido plan para hacerme quedar¿verdad¿llevarme a la cama?" murmuro Draco sonrojado

"Soy un idiota…." Contesto Harry con una sonrisa. "y de todos modos no funciono…"

"un idiota, tonto, estupido, cara rajada, descerebrado….por supuesto que no funciono, pero estuvo bastante cerca…"

"_Trasladores estrella marítima les comunica que el trasladador numero 13 con destino a Francia, están preparados para partir. Se requiere que todos los abortantes lleven sus papeles al área de registro, y después el equipaje…, gracias…"_

"esa es mi llamada…"

"Espera Draco no te vayas, No quieres quedarte a descubrir lo que podría pasar entre nosotros?"

"No hay garantías…., podría ser muy doloroso…, además, esto no puede seguir, que crees que harán Weasley y Granger, quedarse con los brazos cruzados, a la larga seria mas doloroso para ambos, si ninguno de los dos se queda con Qitus…"

"¿Qué, me estas insinuando que mis mejores amigos harían algo para quitarme a mi propio hijo?…"

Draco le regalo una larga mirada, y Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la información y las miles de posibilidades comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente. Recordando el rostro enfurecido y rojo de Ron Weasley.

"Naaah, debes estar bromeando…" se dijo a si mismo Harry. Luego volteando de nuevo a Draco. "O quizás no estas bromeando…."

"Potter, si hay algo que me importa mas en la vida, después de Qitus por supuesto. Es mi empleo, y no me veo a mi mismo renunciando al puesto que me costo tanto trabajo conseguir"

"Que nunca puedes dejar la ambición de tu vida!" pregunto Harry de pronto enojado. "Nos dejas por un estupido trabajo!"

"No los estoy dejando, en primera por que no tenemos nada, Y puedo venir a ver a Qitus en Navidad!"

"claro, que cómodo, aquí yo, solo cuidando de un niño que no se cuidar, mientras tu estas de gato del ministro!"

"y mejor tenerme de gato tu!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡pues no!"

Harry gruño frustrado, lo tomo de repente de la cintura, y hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Draco forcejeo para que lo soltaran. Pero no logro mucho en realidad.

"Harry suéltame…"

"no…"

"si, suéltame, la gente empezó a mirarnos, y además, por que tienes que sujetarme de la cintura, Yo no soy la chica!"

"Al diablo la gente…, y no parecías quejarte ayer…"

"Potter, por favor, decencia!"

En respuesta Harry gruño algo parecido a "no tengo ninguna.."

"Potter, esto pone incomodo a Qitus…"

El chico seguía sujeto de la mano del rubio, tratando de no mirar la escena entre sus dos padres, apenado por que una señora anciana les dio una mirada sucia. Y una niña los señalo con el dedo al pasar.

Harry suspiro y volteo la mirada a ver a su hijo.

"estoy seguro que cuando crezca me reclamara este momento, diciéndome que no debí dejarte ir.."

"Eres un meloso Potter!" Draco comenzó a sonreír.. " deja de ser marica!"

"Y tu un bastardo.."

"ya esta bien de juegos, ahora suéltame…"

"¿Por qué no te quieres quedar?"

"por que tengo una vida!"

La respuesta fue suficiente para dejar ir a Draco. Pero Harry evito su mirada después de ello.

"será mejor que vaya a revisar mis papeles…"

"si.."

"Qitus, vas a entrar en una semana a Hogwarts, tienes que ponerte al corriente, no dejes las tareas para después, duerme con calcetines por Merlín, que las mazmorras son heladas en todas las estaciones…"

"las mazmorras, que dices, si estará en la torre…" se quejo Harry apresurado.

Draco le sonrió a Qitus una vez más. "donde sea que duermas Qitus…y no olvides escribir"

El chico asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Merlín, que les sucede, no me voy toda la vida!" grito Draco frustrado. "cuídense…"

El rubio camino entre la multitud hasta perderse, Qitus tomo la mano de Harry al perder el tibio contacto de Draco. Y ambos se quedaron mas tiempo del debido, deseando que el rubio regresara de entre esa misma multitud. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Continuara…..

* * *

Se vienen unos capítulos intensos, así que el "**lo que ustedes no han leído**", de este capitulo será corto, revelador. Desesperante. Causara ansiedad. Y nos vemos a ver cuando…jojo (risa malvada.)

"**lo que usted deseara leer desesperadamente."**

_/……"no Gryffinfor..., No Gryffindor…, No Gryffindor…"_

"_sabes, serás el primer Weasley, y Potter en no atender a Gryffindor, pero no me cabe duda de que tienes grandes cualidades de un Slytherin. Y si estas tan seguro…"_

"_SLYTHERIN!" grito el sombrero._

_La gente retuvo la respiración por varios minutos. ……./_


	17. Chapter 16

Ufff….siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Pero de nuevo, estoy probando suerte con las traducciones….(llora). Me eh dado unos agarrones con la beta originaria de "Londres". Que ni se imaginan. Parece que no entiende el concepto de "Draco NO piensa". En aquella historia de "Hogwarts: La historia..". Los invito a leer.

Como muchos allegados a mi sabrán. Se me borraron estos capítulos de **Mi autentico heredero.** Pues tengo la mala manía de siempre tener el documento abierto mientras no escribo. Por si me viene una idea, y ahorro tiempo.

Pero esa vez, me di la libertad. (Sarcasmo). De Pasmar la maquina 3 veces, TT.

Resultado. Se borro todo. Estaba tan enojada, que mande a la mierda todo por unas semanas, mientras me relajaba, y me hacia tonta leyendo fics.

Hasta ayer…., que me entro como que culpa vithe. Y entonces dije, ya…voy a actualizar.

* * *

-Capitulo 16-

"mmmmm…..te iría muy bien en Gryffindor…" dijo la rota abertura del sombrero.

"no Gryffinfor..., No Gryffindor…, No Gryffindor…"

"sabes, serás el primer Weasley, y Potter en no atender a Gryffindor, pero no me cabe duda de que tienes grandes cualidades de un Slytherin. Y si estas tan seguro…"

"SLYTHERIN!" grito el sombrero.

La gente retuvo la respiración por varios minutos.

"Directora McGonagall, debe de haber una manera de arreglar esto…" dijo Ron Weasley con decisión.

"Lo siento señor Weasley, pero las decisiones del sombrero son irreversibles, sin embargo, si esto daña la integridad física del alumno…pues…podríamos hacer una excepción…" Dijo ella mirando a Snape que estaba parado en una esquina con expresión sombría.

"Les aseguro que su integridad física esta, de hecho! En peligro.." dijo Severus.

"No creo que esto sea motivo de tan urgente reunión, Hace mucho tiempo el director Dumbledore me dijo que nosotros somos por nuestras acciones, Si Qitus…" decía Harry sentado junto a su hijo.

"Daniel…" corrigió Hermione.

"Gracias Hermione…" el la miro molesto por unos segundos. "Como decía…, Si DANIEL….escogió atender Slytherin, déjenlo ser!..., No importa cuantas veces le pongan el sombrero!"

Qitus miro agradecido a su padre. No había otra cosa que deseara mas que ir a la cama esa noche. Pero no, toda la maldita mesa de profesores habían saltado en contra, durante el banquete de inicio, en el momento en que el sombrero grito la casa.

Luego, habían llamado de urgencia a su familia, y aquí estaban. Sentados en la oficina del director, poniéndole el sombrero una y otra vez.

"No es lo que hubiera querido Ginny!" dijo Ron con coraje. Antes de tomar el sombrero de la cabeza del chico, levantarlo, y volvérselo a poner de manera poco amable.

Qitus cerro los ojos e inicio su interminable oración.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"DANIEL!, YA BASTA, POR MERLIN!" grito Ron.

"Tienes razón Ron!, Es lo que Ginny hubiera querido, Que entrara en Gryffindor, yo hubiera querido que estuviera en Gryffindor también, pero es su decisión y no podemos obligarlo." Sentencio Harry abrumado.

Ron gruño en respuesta, y volvió a poner el sombrero.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Luego otra vez.

"SLYTHERIN!"

y otra.

"SLYTHERIN!"

mas veces.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"ROOOOON!" grito su esposa arrebatándole el sombrero, y dejándolo sobre el escritorio de la directora.

"Esta conversación no tiene caso, no veo el problema en que este en Slytherin.."

"De Slytherin salen los magos oscuros…"

"también de Hufflepuff."

"Esta Snape…"

"Nunca le haría daño…"

" Se volverá ególatra, arrogante, y racista…"

"por favor, Hogwarts no es como en nuestros tiempos Ron, y además yo opino que Draco hizo un excelente trabajo con Qitus.."

"Harry es la primera vez que te veo tan poseído, y manipulado¿Por qué Harry?, estas tan necesitado de cariño, de…., de sexo?!, O solo tienes la curiosidad de intentar a los soplas nucas, Jotos, maricones, Como sea, te arrepentirás después…"

"Señor Weasley por favor, no tiene que usar ese lenguaje en mi oficina…"

"Es en serio lo que piensas?" pregunto Harry nervioso, acomodándose mejor en la silla, intercambio mirada con Hermione, y se sujeto mejor la chaqueta.

"Tu no eres un homose.xcc.d..Un!!, un degenerado!!, eres mi mejor amigo Potter, y te conozco desde la primera vez que pisaste nuestro mundo, y se perfectamente que no eres así, es solo la emoción que tienes de encontrar a Daniel, tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo!"

"tonterías…" murmuro Harry moviendo la cabeza "y si este es el momento donde yo confieso algo oscuro, Quiero que sepas que la primera persona que conocí, fue a Draco Malfoy, probándose túnicas en Madame Malking a los once años de edad."

Ron retuvo el aliento por un segundo, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en grande velocidad. Y luego se levanto embargado por la furia.

"Si es así, entonces creo que mis consejos de amigo y familia no sirven para ti, cuando Tienes a tu adorado Draco Malfoy!"

El pelirrojo dio grandes pasos hacia la salida, y una vez ahí salio azotando la puerta. Resoplo furioso, y trato de combatir a la comezón de sus ojos. Que ardían con lagrimas contenidas.

* * *

**2**

Ohhh bendita soledad. Pensó Qitus. Han pasado tan solo dos días de su "maravillosa" llegada a Hogwarts.

Las cosas están bastante bien, si pone en cuenta que los Slytherin's no le hablan. En cambio los profesores prefieren pasar sus clases hablando sobre Harry Potter y el buen Gryffindor que fue. Así como el padre de este. Y luego sobre honor Weasley.

Y si por si no fuera poco. Los Gryffindor's se la pasan mandándole notas. Y miradas heridas a donde quiera que va.

Empieza a extrañar sus siempre rutinarias pero seguras clases en casa.

Qitus tenia tutores de todo, lo cual hacia mucho mas simple ajustar el programa a sus conocimientos, mas que estar en una clase con otros cuarenta idiotas. Al final de la semana, Qitus normalmente iría a su asesoria con otros 5 chicos No originarios de Francia. Lo cual siempre era divertido. Por que la clase de 4 horas siempre era totalmente en francés.

Y si el quería entender a Rashid. A Manolo. O a Lila Yung, tendrían que hacerlo en la lengua del amor.

El estado Francés de su abuelo siempre era pacifico y hermoso durante cualquier temporada del año.

Estar encerrado en Hogwarts con sus frías y sonoras paredes. No era de las cosas que empezaba a apreciar. En especial con el frió del invierno.

Se sirvió mas Zucaritas con el ceño fruncido. Cuando un periódico literalmente nado hasta su cereal.

"**_El chico- que- vivió-para-salir-del-closet!!!. Por Amelia Hg._**

_**Harry Potter fue visto hace unas semanas en la estación de transportes controlados del Ministerio de Magia, No mas ni menos que en compañía del otro protagonista de su escándalo de tutela de un menor de edad. Draco Lucius Malfoy. **_

_**Sin embargo han parecido llegar a un muy buen "arreglo". Como comento una señora alarmada por la supuesta inmoral conversación en la que parecían estar sumergidos. Aun con el sensible y afectado menor a su lado. **_

_**El cual podría ser afectado profundamente por esta clase de comportamientos erráticos de ambos hombres. Pues no solo han hecho cambiar de vivienda al chico. Si no obligarlo a un ambiente diferente. Y además pelear por el como se pelean dos niños por un juguete. **_

_**Pero de nuevo, No podemos esperar mas de estos hombres, Lo cual nos hace preguntarnos, si son las personas adecuadas, "Juntos o separados", para criar a un joven eh inteligente niño de 13 años. **_

_**Esta vez, nuestro querido "salvador" ah logrado lo que siempre ah deseado desde su aparición en este pacifico mundo. El de "¡escandalizar!" con actitudes No morales de una figura tan importante para la juventud, como lo es el señor Potter. **_

_**Esperemos que el hombre entre en sus cabales, y empiece a darse cuenta de que ya no es el niño-que-vivió. Si no el Hombre-que-gano!!."**_

Qitus frunció el ceño. Alzo la mirada. Y ahí estaban toda la mesa entera de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff mirándolo y esperando su reacción.

Supo de inmediato que toda la escuela había recibido esta edición matutina. Y que como un malvado juego habían esperado a que el lo leyera justo ahora, para mirarlo reaccionar.

"bueno…., bueno…., parece que Potter no esta avergonzado…" dijo una vos llena de desdén.

Ben por supuesto. Se levanto. El entero comedor callo en silencio. Qitus lanzo miradas esperanzadas a la mesa de profesores. Pero con desilusión la encontró vacía.

"Quizás es por que también debe ser como sus padres. Un maricon. Que vuela como niña, debo agregar…."

"Cállate Weasley"

"tienes miedo que cuente tus secretos?. Como cuanto te gusta mirar a mi primo Arthur.!"

Qitus frunció el ceño "Eso no es verdad!!"

Lo dijo tan rápido que parecía una negación a si mismo. Lo cual confirmaba las terribles, eh inventadas suposiciones de los demás.

Malditos Weasley, que saben actuar…..

"Basta Weasley…., creo que Potter tiene el derecho de la duda igual que tu, y con eso debe bastarle a todos…"

"Ohhhh, que tenemos aquí?, una reunión de maricas?!, además, Zabini a ti nadie te invito…"

Qitus miro al chico un poco mayor que el. El cual conocía muy bien. Mateo Zabini. Un inteligente, y apuesto Ravenclaw. Amigo de toda la vida. Que se había levantado para defenderlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas. Y Ben solo se mofo más.

"Bueno, Weasley!, Tu sabes que hay una manera de saberlo…" Zabini le mando una mirada preocupada a Qitus en pocos segundos. Pero el asintió con firmeza. "Si Qitus es en verdad Marica como dices. Sabes que podrá pasar por la "puerta"."

Ben frunció el ceño. "Bien Potter, puedes tomar la prueba y salir de tu closet…, o quedarte en negación…"

El corazón de Qitus se acelero. Al parecer en Hogwarts hay una prueba que comprueba si eres marica o no. Lo cual lo hace sentirse inconfortable, y miedoso.

¿Qué pasara si la prueba sale positiva?.

Seria un terrible choque para todos. Y cuando dice choque se refiere a Draco, Harry y el mismo. No sabe como afectaría su nueva relación, tan debilitada y llena de "peros", sabia que no seria en la manera buena.

Sin embargo, el gran comedor miraba expectante su contestación. Su vida seria mucho mas fácil si simplemente hubiera una respuesta irrefutable. Mas allá de todos. Y que nadie pudiera atacar. Incluso el.

Si es positivo, Nadie lo va a molestar. Por que seria verdad. Si es negativa…..a nadie le va importar si sus padres son gays.

Pero en el pequeño mundo de Qitus. Y en su tiempo espacio. Parece de repente muy necesario confirmar su sexualidad. Ya no solo por los que lo miran. Si no por el mismo.

Tiene miedo.

"Lo haré…"

El gran comedor se congela de inmediato.

Continuara….

* * *

Sin nada que decir.

**Lo que usted quiere leer:**

"_Bueno!, podemos esperar grandes cosas de el!" dijo Mateo. "Tiene el pool genético mas completo¡Un físico y fuerza de un Weasley!."_

_Mateo puso una mano sobre su cabeza. La cual comenzaba a sobresalir de sus compañeros. Las chicas victorearon. _

"_La lealtad y valentía, sin mencionar su fama!, de un Potter"_

_Esta vez los chicos aplaudieron. Mateo tenia puesta la mano sobre su corazón_

"_Y la mentalidad astuta de un Malfoy!!"_

_Fue en ese momento que todos se volvieron locos._


	18. Chapter 17

-Capitulo 17.-

Qitus nunca pensó que la entera escuela corriera por los pasillos detrás de ellos. Pero así fue.

El ruido de risas, gritos y pisadas venia justo detrás de ellos. Y el miedo a fracasar se asentó mucho mas en lo bajo de su estomago. Pero ahí iban a pesar de los esfuerzos de los perfectos para hacerlos regresar al comedor.

"Aquí es…" anuncio Zabini.

La gente corrió escaleras arriba para ver mejor desde otros corredores. Sin embargo, muchos otros se quedaron atrapados en las escaleras. Alzando el cuello.

" En este baño esta prohibida la entrada a chicos…" dijo Ben. "por supuesto, la familia Weasley, en su siempre y legendaria labor de explorar todos los secretos de Hogwarts…, Descubrimos que Maricas la pueden realmente atravesar…"

"si no paso la puerta entonces no dirán nada mas sobre mi"

"creo que es justo Weasley…."

Ben frunció el ceño, "valeee, no diremos nada…"

Qitus suspiro.., Nunca había querido la aceptación de otros como ahora. Suspiro de nuevo. Se recorrió unos metros hacia atrás. Y comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados.

La gente retuvo el aliento. Y….

PLAP.

Qitus callo disparado hacia atrás. El rebote fue tan duro. Que estaba seguro de que su muñeca estaba rota. Abrió los ojos a pesar del dolor. Y se fue dando cuenta que los sonidos alrededor eran cantos de victoria, mas que de burla.

Alguien lo intento levantar. "vamos Potter, lo lograste…"

Miro confundido la puerta aun cerrada. Bañada en gotas de sangre. Siguió el rastro del suelo hasta su ropa, y de ahí a su nariz. La cual sangraba copiosamente. Escupió en un intento de no ahogarse.

"Bueno Weasley, Ahora sabemos que Potter no es Marica, que tal si tu también lo haces, solo para demostrar, además, tu ya hiciste esta prueba…"

Ben sonrió. Camino con seguridad hacia la puerta y recargo la mano.

Nadie mas que Qitus vio la mano de Zabini levantarse misteriosa, y lanzar una ráfaga de aire con la varita. Paso entre las piernas de todos, llego a la puerta, y la abrió aun con la mano de Ben sobre ella.

Los ojos de su primo saltaron de su rostro. Y volteo a ver la puerta abierta. Los espectadores empezaron a reír. Incluso Qitus dejo salir una risa gangosa.

Ben llego de inmediato hacia Qitus y lo golpeo. Pero no se iba a dejar pegar. Repentinamente se sentía tan varonil y seguro. Que lanzo golpes también.

"vienen los profesores!!" grito alguien.

Todos comenzaron a correr como cucarachas. Qitus no se dio cuenta de quien lo llevaba pero fue jalado de inmediato hacia las mazmorras. Aun con la nariz sangrante. Esa sensación de poder aun estaba ahí.

También emoción y adrenalina.

Al llegar a la sala común, todos lo palmearon en la espalda, y lo felicitaban con alegría. Incluso los que habían fingido durante dos días, que Qitus no existía.

"Bueno…, una importante victoria, eh Qitus…" dijo Mateo con una sonrisa. Mientras le ayudaba a sostener la cabeza.

Qitus le sonrió.. "gracias Mateo"

Un chico de Slytherin se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

"Potter…en nombre de todos, Queremos darte una felicitación, estamos muy impresionados por tu valentía. Tu no sabias cual seria el efecto de la puerta…, Prueba que le aplican los Gryffindor a todos sus novatos al empiezo de año."

Qitus se imagino a los pobres y espantados niños de 11 años, obligados a correr hacia la puerta por los burlones Gryffindors. El sospechaba que era una prueba para joderle la vida escolar a los que en efecto la atravesaban.

"Bueno!, podemos esperar grandes cosas de el!" dijo Mateo. "Tiene el pool genético mas completo, ¡Un físico y fuerza de un Weasley!."

Mateo puso una mano sobre su cabeza. La cual comenzaba a sobresalir de sus compañeros. Las chicas victorearon.

"La lealtad y valentía, sin mencionar su fama!, de un Potter"

Esta vez los chicos aplaudieron. Mateo tenia puesta la mano sobre su corazón

"Y la mentalidad astuta de un Malfoy!!"

Fue en ese momento que todos se volvieron locos. Qitus sonrió. Unos chicos lo cargaron en hombros y lo pasearon por la sala común.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

**2**

"Mateo!!!" grito Qitus mientras corría detrás de el.

"hola! Príncipe de Slytherin!"

Qitus se sonrojo.

"Que?, Así te llaman estos últimos días.."

"No eh podido hablar contigo…" dijo el apenado.

"No hay problema, en realidad, es una semana muy apretada Qitus. Y por cierto mi padre te manda saludos"

"Mateo, ¿Por qué eres de Ravenclaw?"

El chico sonrió, mientras abría su mochila. Completamente repleta de libros.

"Me gusta Slytherin, pero prefiero el conocimiento…, el conocimiento es poder"

Qitus sonrió. "siempre fuiste el listo entre los dos…"

"nahhh, Yo creo que hubieras sido un gran Ravenclaw, Pero ahora estas divido por …lo del juicio y todo eso"

Qitus lo medito un segundo. Preguntándose que tan diferentes serian las cosas si el estuviera en Francia.

"Otra pregunta…."

"esa es una pregunta…"

Qitus frunció el ceño,

"Ohh vamos, déjala salir…" Mateo sonrió.

"¿Cómo abriste la puerta para Ben?"

la sonrisa de Mateo se desvaneció.

"A decir verdad Qitus…., estoy un tanto decepcionado de que lograras rebotar en ella…, No se…, como que en el fondo deseaba que la atravesaras, como yo lo hice…"

Qitus se sonrojo.

"Siempre hemos sido amigos, no?, Como mi padre fue amigo del tuyo, Así como Mi abuelo, amigo de tu abuelo. Y mi bisabuelo, del tuyo…, y el ante.--- -"

"Ya!!, si, te entiendo" dijo Qitus con una sonrisa.

Mateo sonrió también, "espero que sigamos así…"

"estas bromeando?!!" pregunto Qitus alarmado.

Mateo reflejo un segundo de dolor. Pero la sonrisa de Qitus se ensancho.

"Crees que te dejaría vivir , cuando me has contado tu mas sucio secreto?!!" dijo Qitus casi riendo. "Firmaste tu sentencia Zabini.."

"aawwww" se quejo el chico.

De un momento a otro, Mateo Zabini, estaba atrapado en los brazos de Qitus. Siendo estrujado, y besado juguetonamente en la cabeza.

"mu-mu-mu-muuuu, Zabini mi héroeeeee" decía Qitus con una voz aguda y cantarina. "uuuuyyyy, tienes un cuerpo tan fuerte…"

"Basta Qitus!"

El otro chico se retorcía para salir del ataque.

"Ummmffff, quizás cambie de opinión, tienes un cuerpo que uggggmmm" gemía Qitus.

El Ravenclaw estaba tan rojo. Que parecía un foco navideño. Qitus comenzó a soltar carcajadas.

"suéltame ya, ahí vienen tus lame botas oficiales…"

Qitus volteo hacia el grupo de chicas, y chicos de tercero, Todos Slytherins, que se habían pegado a el como lapa, los últimos días. Supuso que la vida en una escuela internado era eso.

MacNair. Crappe, Nott, Avery, Goyle. un Lanstrange, Jugson, y Parkinson.

Oh en los viejos días…., seguramente Lucius estaría muy orgulloso de escucharlo.

"sabes, me falta un Zabini en el grupo…, y ese lugar nadie lo puede ocupar mas que un verdadero Zabini…"

Mateo sonrió.

"además…." Dijo Qitus con voz misteriosa. "Esa chica Goyle huele raro, y se la pasa demasiado cerca de mi, Yo se que puedo confiarte mi trasero a ti…" Qitus guiño el ojo. Y el otro chico estallo en carcajadas.

"vale, te acompaño"

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar para bien….

Continuara…

Gente siento mucho este retardo en las actualizaciones. Pero simplemente mis problemas personales, han llegado a afectar mis rutinas cotidianas mas de lo imaginado.

No puedo decir que me siento orgullosa por los actos que cometí en el vago intento de olvidar o dejar de sentir los sentimientos sobrecargados. Creo que estoy en un momento difícil en el que no hay soluciones aparentes, ni remotamente lejanas. Vivo como una hoja esperando a tocar el suelo cuando se ha caído del árbol.

Siento que es el final de muchas cosas. Pero mientras se pueda. Y ahora puedo. Vengo a divertirlos un rato. Siento de nuevo la larga espera para la resolución de la historia.


End file.
